Survival Buddies
by Capleton27
Summary: "I'd rather let you have my heart than it be eaten ruthlessly by a monster I don't even know." Zombie AU. Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

" **Survival Buddies"**

 **Prologue**

 **Day 1 – Barden High, 10:30 AM**

"Ugh" Beca groaned as she leaned her back on her locker next to Jesse's, as he gets his stuff for the third period on that day. Jesse looked away from his books and glanced towards where his best friend's attention was on, who is none other than the heels-wearing, skirt-flowin', redheaded school sweetheart, Chloe Beale. He could only let out a chuckle as he brings back his gaze towards Beca, who was sporting a scowl on her face.

"You just gotta admit it, Bec" Jesse said as he closed his locker and felt the burning look the brunette was drilling at the side of his head. "You have a big crush on her."

Beca laughed, and Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, J. You need to get your facts right." Beca scoffed. "If there would be someone I'm gonna have a crush on, it's not gonna be Chloe Beale, nor will **ever** be." She said with finality as she walked past him towards their next class. Jesse rolled his eyes at the continuous denial his best friend was giving. He looked back at Chloe, only to find her looking at Beca's direction, and soon towards him. She immediately took her eyes away.

"Swanson!" Jesse hears his name being called by Beca. He pursed his lips but jogged towards his best friend, and they walked together to their next class.

It's nothing new to the school that the well-known school rebel, Beca Mitchell, doesn't really like anyone except her best friend – movie-dork, Jesse Swanson – but she kind of shows that she "tolerates" him more than "likes" him. And Beca has made it very clear that she and Jesse were down right platonic, no more no less.

It's a weird combination of friendship, but it works, nonetheless.

Also, it's not new that Beca hates Chloe Beale. Not just her though, because Beca hates Chloe's kind of people. Like Aubrey Posen("she's got a stick up on her ass, of course I don't like her"), who took the pleasure of being the redhead's best friend, and then there's Stacie Conrad, despite the raging amount of pheromones she produces – Beca hates them. All of them. Why though? – no one could tell, not even Jesse.

Which got some people thinking because "what's not to like?"

Well, in Beca's defense, the world is a cruel place to live in. And in order to survive, she needs her walls built up as high as the sky, along with her most trusted buddy by her side and her most accurate weapon of all ready to fire whenever she feels threaten – her sarcasm.

Beca's life was never easy, and Jesse knew this because they practically grew up together, and he was the only one who stuck around. When Beca's parents got divorced at sophomore year, Jesse was there – even he was pushed away several times, he didn't left. When Beca came out to her mom, Jesse was there. That's why Beca trusts him more than anyone else, more than her parents, more than herself.

So her logic only made a lot of sense, especially in high school.

…

* * *

 **12:15 PM**

"Chloe, could you explain to me how on earth, did you of all people got detention – for **cheating** , nonetheless!" Aubrey exclaimed during lunch on their usual lunch table. There was Stacie, who was chewing on her chicken caesar salad special – which she only eats during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays – with a worried expression on her face. And then, there was Chloe, who has her head clutched on her hands as she stared blankly on her food tray.

"Chloe, what the hell happened?" Aubrey asked again, stressed to the fact that her best friend would be put into detention for something she would unlikely do.

"It's all Beca Mitchell's fault." Chloe finally said through gritted teeth, after a few minutes of silence in her part. Aubrey and Stacie both raised their eyebrows as Chloe looked up to face them, her face furious and her hand balled into a fist that her knuckles turn white. "It's all her fault."

"Sweetie, what happened?" Stacie asked as she put a hand on the redhead's arm to calm her down.

Chloe relaxed and sighed to gather her thoughts, remembering every passing moment on how she got the detention she doesn't even deserve. It was during the period before lunch, which is English – Chloe's most favorite subject. And it is the only class she had where Beca Mitchell is her classmate and much to the brunette's disdain, also a seatmate.

They were having an exam, and since this is Chloe's favorite subject, she was prepared for it. She studied on the topic the day after their teacher announced that they will be having the exam on their next meeting, so she knew that she would perfect the exam, even with her eyes closed.

She was focused on answering each question on the paper, finding the answers in every corners of her brain whenever the questions asked what was needed. But her focus was cut short when there was a light tap on her shoulder. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, both in confusion and in irritation since it was from Beca Mitchell. The girl who hates her guts even she didn't do anything wrong to her. Chloe has no idea, but with all of the sarcasm and retorts of the small brunette – she found Beca an annoying little shit, and she was better off without being her friend.

When Beca looked at her though, the brunette had a calm and innocent look on her face – something Chloe hasn't seen before, since all she ever saw from that face was a death glare and a smirk (the latter only during sometimes). Chloe responded with a raised eyebrow when suddenly the brunette quickly put a piece of paper on her table, and settled back on her table without any glance towards the redhead. Chloe was even more confused. She looked down on the folded paper, and on it was a scrawny hand writing of her name. Curiosity got the better of her, so she started to unfold the paper slowly. When she was about to unfold the last folding of the paper, she heard Beca get the attention of their teacher.

"Mr. Collins, Chloe's got a cheat paper!"

Chloe's eyes widened like saucers, and her face paled. She froze like she was stuck in an ice cube, and couldn't quite react quickly to what was happening. Before she was even to comprehend everything around her, their teacher walked right up to her and grabbed the paper that was gripped by her hands. She looked up at him as she swallowed and saw the movement of his eyes as he reads the paper quietly. He sighed and looked at Chloe with a disappointed look on his face.

"Ms. Beale, I'm afraid you have to go to detention after classes."

The words fell on her like a galleon worth of needles. This is her first time to ever get detention, and she's not even guilty. Heck she didn't do anything, and Beca was just sitting there with her hand on her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh.

"Oh my god, that eye-liner wearing motherfu-"

"Bree, please." Chloe said. Her eyes closed as the stress getting the best of her. "I don't want to hear another curse word. I think I'm gonna explode with profanities if I don't relax."

"At least you got a one day detention, Chlo. Also, since it's your first violation, you wouldn't really get the worst of it all." Stacie said as she rubbed the redhead's back, and Chloe smiled in return. "Unfortunately for you though, I heard Beca's got 2 weeks of detention for being caught on smoking in school property…so, you might have her presence there with ya."

Chloe groaned as she bumped her head on the table.

"Fuck my life."

…

* * *

 **4:35 PM**

Beca slouched on her seat as she raised her feet to another chair and rest it there. She was bored as fuck, and since it is detention, she's practically helpless because she won't be able to leave the room. The douchebag of a teacher decided to lock them up in the room until the whole detention time was over. She looked beside her where Chloe Beale was sitting quietly 5 chairs away from her, sulking.

"Pst." Beca started.

Chloe looked at her, then furrowed her eyebrows then looked away. Beca chuckled silently, finding the act adorable. "Pst." She called again.

"What do you want, Mitchell?" The redhead snapped at her, and Beca sat up straight, a bit taken aback.

"Woah, Beale. No need to get snappy."

"Could you just leave me alone? I don't want to hear **anything** from you. Ever." Chloe growled as she crossed her arms and turned her chair facing away from Beca.

"I just wanted to say sorry."

Chloe scoffed. "Wow, that's really sweet of you Beca. Thank you." She answered sarcastically.

The brunette didn't answer after that.

It remained to be eerily quiet for the two girls after a while, which lead the both of them to shut their eyes and have some nap time.

Beca groaned as she moved from her slouched position on her seat. She pushed herself up to sit up straight and looked around. It has gotten dark. She rubbed her eye and looked at the wall clock that was hanging on the wall at the top of the black board.

 _ **6:45 PM**_

"Shit." She said. She stood up, and looked around once again, this time noticing the hunched body on the chair. She walked towards the person and nudged her with her finger. "Beale." No answer.

"Hey Beale, wake up." She nudges again the redhead with her finger. She did it a few more times before she heard a groan. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Chloe sat up straight, her eyes narrowing as her vision adjusts. She rubs her eyes to wear the sleepiness off of her. "W-what time is it?" she asked.

"A quarter to seven."

Chloe gasped and stood up, quickly walking towards the door. She turned the knob but it wouldn't. "Oh my god."

"Yeah. Brewers is such a douchebag." Beca said as she rubbed her neck and sat on the empty teacher's table in front. Chloe huffed, as she walked towards the window. When she peeked through the blinds, her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, why is it so dark outside?"

"What?" Beca asked, her eyebrows knitted together. Chloe looked back at her.

"It's pitch black outside. No lights, whatsoever."

Beca walked towards her, and peeked through the blinds to find that the redhead was in fact telling the truth.

"It looks like a fucking host town outside." Beca said, then she looked at Chloe. "Do you have a phone with you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Chloe said, and Beca rolled her eyes. "Of course I have a phone." She reaches behind her to get her phone from her back pocket. When she unlocked it, she saw 30 missed calls but no messages. Her signal is gone too. "I have missed calls from Bree and my Dad. No voicemails. Plus I have no signal."

"Wait, let me check on mine." Beca said, hurrying towards her backpack and retrieving her phone. When she unlocked it, she saw a few messages from Jesse, a few missed calls from her father, and 1 voicemail. "I got a voicemail, a few messages from Jesse and a few missed calls from my dad. No signal also." She looked at Chloe and saw a worried look on the redhead's face. She motioned for Chloe to come over, as she sets her phone to open the voicemail. When Chloe arrived by her side, she opened the voicemail. It was from Jesse.

" _ **Krrrr-B-kkrrr-eca-krrrrkkkk-stay-krrrk-safe! Krrr-it's -worse. Krrrkkk-wha-kkrrrrkkkk-Don't die!"**_

When the voice mail was over, silence took over the two. And with each passing second, the fear sinking in on both of their brains was giving them both a shiver through their spine. That message from Jesse was something so absurd, and scary and the fact the they have **no idea** on what's going on is what making their knees weak.

"T-tell me that was just a prank? A stupid prank, and we have nothing to worry about." Chloe said.

"I…"Beca paused, trying to think what the hell is happening. Being trapped here with Chloe Beale being the last thing she is worrying about. "I don't know, Beale."

She can hear Chloe's heavy breathing, as if she's trying to breathe in all the oxygen and releasing her breath all at the same time. All she could do was swallow the lump in her throat.

"How do we get out of here?" Chloe asked.

"Do I look like I know the fucking answer?" Beca said.

"Well, I'm sorry for asking but I thought you were a badass! You of all people should know how to escape rooms!"

"Would you stop shouting?!" Beca ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm not shouting, you're shouting! I'm just freaking the fuck out!" Chloe points to the brunette.

"Goddammit, stop shouting! You're freaking **me** out!" Beca grips on her hair when Chloe came striding towards her with a furious face and a finger pointed towards her. Chloe stopped right in front of Beca, her nose flaring in anger.

"This is all your fucking –" before Chloe could finish her sentence, there was a loud screeching howl from outside the room, and it sounded like it came from the hallway. They turn their heads towards the door, as they heard a set of footsteps getting closer. "…fault." Chloe finishes with a whisper.

"Do not make a sound." Beca hushes. Sweat trickling on her forehead.

"What the hell was that, Beca?"

"I don't have a fucking clue, Chloe."

Beca tiptoed slowly towards the door, and leaned her ear towards it, trying to hear anything. She swallowed another lump on her throat, but all she could hear was the racing beats of her own heart. She leaned her ear against the door, and she could hear a muffled groan and squeaking sound of shoes on the linoleum floor.

"M-mr. B-brewers?" she said partly hushed, but loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. She held her breath for a moment to hear clearly, but was met with nothing but a dull quietness. She looked back at Chloe who was crouching cautiously on the floor, looking scarred and expectantly at her.

"Well?" Chloe mouthed.

Beca responded with a shrug and a shake of her head when suddenly, a hand was pushed through the door.

Chloe and Beca screamed, and with it, a loud groaning could be heard through the door.

Beca scurried away from the door and crouched next to Chloe. They were holding each other's hands tightly. They froze and waited quietly while watching the hand that made a hole through the door. The hand was twitching and was feeling the surrounding of the hole, but later on removed itself from the hole.

The two was breathing heavily.

"What the hell?" Chloe hushed.

"Shh, it might come back." Beca said in a whisper.

"What do we do now then? We can't leave this room with **that** roaming out there!" Chloe's hushed voice in a panic-stricken state.

"We need to look for a melee weapon." Beca said.

"What the fuck is a 'melee' weapon?"

"Weapons you can use with your bare hands, Beale. God, do you even play video games?" Beca asked.

"I have no time to do such un-useful things, thank you very much." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Well, between the two of us I think you're very un-useful right now. We need to survive, Beale."

"Wait, are you saying we look for a weapon to fight that **thing**?!"

"Do you have any other awesome idea to get through this?"

Chloe bit her lip to think, but she got nothing.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Beca said as she stood up and looked through drawers and cabinets inside the room. If anyone told her earlier that this is how she will be ending her day, she wouldn't give a fuck about what they say. She never imagined she'll be in this situation and with Chloe Beale nonetheless – but she was determined to survive this mess, even if it means that she'll be with the redhead. They have to be each other's strength now, especially when there's something that's waiting for them outside the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N part 1: Okay, so I just have to say a few things before you can start on the second chapter.**_

 _ **First, I just want to let you guys know that the response I got for this story is fucking mind blowing. I am so thankful and happy that a lot of you guys were hooked, and wanted me to continue this story. Although you have to bear with me because I will be uploading a bit slowly since I'm busy af, and writing is what i do to give myself some rest so yeah. Thanks to the follows and favorites, i didn't actually expect to have more than 20 follows for a first chapter, and thus thank you once again.**_

 _ **Second, this story would be a lighter story than my other fics. I have been told in past reviews from my other fics that I am a sadist because I always put heart-breaking moments, or cliffhangers that results to murder the reader with the amount of feels. I'm going to be honest tho, I plan to put some heartbreaking moments and some other major feels in this story but I would be focusing in putting humorous lines (especially on Beca and Chloe's banter). I do hope I somehow make it humorous as I plan it to be...like makes-you-laugh kind of humor and not the makes-you-cringe humor.**_

 _ **And third, I currently don't have any idea on where to take the plot, so if you have any suggestions, fire away. I'll do my best to lay it down to the chapter. Also I am in need of a cover for this story. If you have some mad photo manipulation skills or drawing skills, submit it to me in Tumblr! Just make sure to put Survival Buddies, and bluecolline in the tags. I hope you would participate though! :)**_

 **Disclaimer: I never was or never will be the owner of Pitch Perfect and its characters. This is a fanfiction, so the plot and all its mistakes are mine.**

...

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Chloe asked, while she checked her nails on the chair she was sitting on whilst Beca was still rummaging through the cabinets and drawers.

Beca groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes to herself because she was fucking **annoyed** to the core. Here she was, looking for a useful weapon to fight whatever that horrid creature outside the room while Ms. Fancy redhead over there was sitting like a princess, checking her cuticles. She turned around to face Chloe with a frown.

"I could use a bit of your help, Beale." She crossed her arms on her chest. She stared at the redhead for a few beats, but rolled her eyes when she just ignored her. "Bitch." She muttered as she turned around to continue her search.

"Hey!" Chloe called, sounding offended, looking at Beca with her mouth open. "I heard that!"

"Well it's the truth!" Beca snapped. "You're just sitting there looking at your fancy manicure instead of being a useful human being and helping me to look for a fucking weapon for us to get out of here and kill that monster!" Beca ranted.

"Well I don't even know where to look! You're already looking at the cabinets and drawers and you found nothing, what difference would it make if I look at it once again?" Chloe argued.

"Oh my god, search the whole fucking room, genius!" Beca shouted, pissed. Then they heard it again. Their heads turn towards the door, and they were once again reminded that they are not alone in the perimeter. It brought a shiver down their bodies, and Chloe gulped. Beca sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I swear, if I find that weapon myself, I wouldn't think twice leaving you here." She grumbled as she heavily walked towards another set or drawers to look for a possible weapon.

Chloe looked at Beca for a few more seconds internalizing before deciding to stand up and help the brunette in searching.

Beca only looked at the redhead through her peripheral, and a slight curve at the corner of her mouth appeared but was gone in an instant. She knew Chloe wouldn't be able to live alone, hell, she only half meant when she said that she would leave the redhead because she knows to herself that sticking together is what's going to keep them alive...well, at least half-alive since they both hate each other down to the guts so much.

It didn't take long before they could come up with possible weapons.

A scissor.

A 24 inch steel ruler.

A cutter.

And a lighter.

Beca called dibs on the ruler while Chloe got the other three. Then, they went through their packs to look for supplies that they will need possibly if they will be going through the door, and fortunately, there were bits and pieces of some pretty useful stuff. They both took their books out - and if it's a zombie apocalypse, books would be the last thing they would need right now - and some other unnecessary stuff. Although, they both kept a notebook just in case they needed something to write or make a list of. They both secured their phones inside and in Beca's case, her headphones too. Beca has a pack of gum, and Chloe has a water bottle.

So far, so good. And alas, they decided to face the thing.

They looked at each other one last time, a look of determination-with a hint of fear in Chloe's crystal blue eyes- before taking a deep breath and walking towards the door.

Beca took the honor of walking ahead, since between the two of them, she has the only one who has the bravado of facing the creature and also, a plus to her badass image. Who would let an opportunity to slay a zombie, pass right? But if the brunette was being honest, she's not very different from Chloe who was **scared as fuck**.

She slowly kneeled down, and peeked through the hole that was made on the door. With the limited vision she got, changing angles to see through the hole didn't really help, but it confirmed only one thing: it was freakishly and undeniably **dark** in the hallway.

"Hey" Beca hears, or felt, Chloe's hushed voice beside her ear and it made her jump. Chloe leaned back away from the brunette with hands raised.

"What the fuck dude! Don't do that!" Beca whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry!" Chloe said. "But did you see anything?"

"Unfortunately, no." Beca sighed. "But before we leave this room, we need to know where that monster is. Who knows, maybe it's not the only thing that's roaming around the school." She said as she pursed her lips to think. "Do you have anything I can throw that'll make a noise?" Surely, she can just scream...but that would only spell death to the both of them.

"Uhh..." Chloe pats her front pockets at the same time thinking what could be useful. She took something out of her pocket and raised it to Bec's eye level. "I have a Quarter."

Beca looked at the coin and narrowed her eyes. She shrugged and took the coin from the redhead and turned back to the hole. She positioned the coin between her thumb and index finger, and aimed through the hole, after one swing, she threw the coin into the hole and it bounced on the floor, the tinkling sound echoing loudly in the hallway.

They both waited in silence as the coin had its last drop, and seconds later, a groan was heard, not near but not far away either. With that, they started to move. They opened the now unlocked door and crouched down quietly through the hallway. It was extremely dark, so walking aimlessly in a standing position would be a suicide. Beca has the steel ruler gripped firmly on her left hand, turning her head left and right, trying to sense any movement. Chloe was following behind her, the scissor held upside down on the handle with her right hand, making occasional glances behind her just in case something was following them, and she seriously hope not because she would **fucking run** like it's a 100 meter dash race all the way outside the school.

They were now at the cross hallway and so far, they still hadn't encountered with anything or that creature, to be specific. Beca sometimes would signal to stop when she heard something and staying still to hear or see if they were being followed or if there was something on their way.

Both can't deny the burning sensation they can feel on their legs because of their current position, but they can't risk it. Soon though, Beca held Chloe on the arm.

Chloe looked at the brunette, worry etched on her face.

"Bec, what is it?"

Beva furrowed her eyebrows. It has been forever since she has been called with that nickname, specifically by Chloe. She turned her head to look at Chloe, and the redhead just stared at her worriedly. "What?" The redhead asked.

"Bec?" Beca repeated. Chloe's eyes widened a bit and gnawed her lower lip.

"S-sorry, that sort of slipped." She muttered, as she lowered her head.

Before Beca could answer, they heard it again. The main reason why she held Chloe's arm. There was a light tapping sound on the floor, sounds like footsteps, but were more like hurried. Beca took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly as she readied the ruler on her left hand. It was coming from their right, and so she slowly stood up.

"Beca what are you doing?" Chloe asked, cautious. She heard the tapping sounds too.

"Beale, I need you to open your phone flash light on my count." Beca calmly said, her grip on the ruler getting tighter. The tapping sound was getting closer by each second. She was looking at the pitch black hallway, her jaw clenched to refrain herself from actually shaking, her hands getting sweaty and her heartbeat getting faster.

Chloe fumbled with her phone, opening the flashlight app on it. She slowly stood up beside Beca, flashlight and scissor at ready.

"You ready?" Beca asked.

The sound was just a few meters away.

"Mhmm." Chloe hummed and swallowed a lump in her throat.

It was a few feet away, getting faster.

"One."

Chloe lifted her phone.

"Two."

Beca took a deep breath.

"Three."

Chloe opens the light, and saw two white eyes of an old man with pale and rotten skin, scurrying towards them all the while groaning and snarling, snapping its teeth. **Hungry**. And then he started to run towards them.

"Holy shit." Chloe said, her expression horrified.

Without any warning, Beca surges forward raising the ruler above her head and took a big swing towards the zombie. She hit the creature on the head, slicing it in half, making a disgusting crack and a gross lurching sound. Chloe squeaked at how fast everything was, and she subconsciously closed her eyes and lowered her head.

In a few beats, a lazy thump was heard. Chloe raised her head and looked at the body dropped in front of her, its head in half blood spilling out of it. She immediately cupped her mouth at the sight and tried to control the bile rising through her esophagus. She looked up at Beca who was heaving and shaking a bit, blood stains on her shirt and chest.

Beca looked at Chloe, her breathing heavy, and then looked again on the body on the floor. They were both speechless for a few minutes, just standing there not knowing what to do next. Suddenly, the body went back to life and grabbed Chloe's ankle. Chloe squealed in surprise, but Beca was in action in an instant, swinging the ruler above her head and cut the man's head off. Chloe kicked her foot away from the zombie's grip and stepped backwards, shivering at the fact that it **touched** her.

"Sorry 'bout that." Beca said, huffing out a breath. "I forgot to double tap."

"Wait, you have watched Zombieland? I thought you hate movies."

"Dude, fuck no. Of course I hate movies, but I play games, remember?" Beca stated.

Chloe nodded her head in realization. She looked at the lifeless body, and tried to recognize who the person was. "This guy looked like-"

"-Mr. Brewers. I know." Beca chuckled. "The douchebag who locked us inside that god awful room. I feel sorry for him though."

Chloe was silent for a few seconds. Before Beca looked at her with wide eyes, as she covered her mouth.

"Fucking shitballs." Beca claimed. Chloe looked at her, confused. "I just fucking murdered a teacher."

That, and zombie apocalypse was confirmed.

At least detention was over…so there's that.

...

* * *

 _ **A/N part 2: Okay, raise your hand if you think Beca and Chloe has a past before they became enemies! I guess I have to work on that particular plot on why they were nemesis in the first place.  
**_

 _ **Again, I would like to thank each and every one of you awesome nerds who followed and faved this story, especially to those who reviewed. I am sorry for updating quite late because like I said, I am busy af. Also, sorry for any mistakes. This is my first zombie fic, so I would be open to suggestions and all.**_

 _ **Another thing, anyone interested in being my beta? Cause that would really help me out a LOT. Just pm me through here or tumblr. Thanks!**_

 _ **See you bitches on the next chap!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Minutes, or probably hours, have passed since they both last encountered a zombie. Or in this case, a zombie who used to be a teacher. **Their** detention teacher.

Beca and Chloe continued their journey through the dark halls of Barden High, anxious of whatever might come out in front of them. Beca was still on guard, still holding the steel ruler with some dried blood on it while Chloe was holding out her phone for their light. The walk was quiet, a bit awkward in some sense, but alert nonetheless.

Soon, they found the cafeteria, and they both settled there, thinking of how they can get some food since they were both starving.

"So, how do we find food?" Beca asked as she settled her bag and ruler on the table, looking up at Chloe.

Shrugging while turning her head to look around the deserted cafeteria, Chloe shrugged. "We could maybe use the vending machine."

"But that's junk food. I know **you** don't eat stuff like that, with all your diet and shit." Beca said. "And if the blonde-zilla was here, she'll go crazy on you." She snickered.

"Hey, don't say things like that about Bree, she's my **best friend**." Chloe countered.

"Yeah, a bitchy one." The brunette scoffed back.

"What is your problem with her anyway? It's not like you know her." Chloe defended, getting pretty annoyed with how the brunette talks about her best friend.

"Yeah, I don't even know her that well but I know that she treats you like shit."

Chloe didn't answer after that, well because, what Beca has was true. Aubrey Posen does treat her shit, **sometimes** , she defends to herself. She may be the protective friend any person wanted to have, but sometimes, having an uptight friend is a pain in the ass, **sometimes** , Chloe defends to herself again.

She bits her lip and just sits down in front of the brunette, not wanting to argue over Aubrey and of course, she doesn't want this fight leading to a screaming competition where it would just bring them trouble. Zombie trouble. So, she crossed her arms over her chest to signify that she doesn't want to talk anymore, and the brunette gladly understood the gesture.

 _Knew it,_ Beca said to herself.

…

The very main reason why these two don't complement each other, and the mystery as some people wonders why, is because they simply took different paths. Maybe some people knew them way before, like in grade school, or in middle school, and actually, Beca and Chloe were very close friends.

Like, **very** close friends. Like best friends, actually.

They first met when Beca was a new student in 5th grade. She just came from Maine, and she was seated next to the very approachable Chloe Beale. Beca was wearing thick black square-rimmed glasses, with her red and white striped shirt, denim skirt, white knee-high socks, and black low-cut converse.

 _A total cutie dork_ , Chloe thought, reminiscing how Beca was nicer to her and less of an asshole like she is right now.

Chloe was wearing a blue sundress with a denim jacket with colorful flowers embroidered at the back, white lace socks and black shiny school shoes. Her red wavy hair was flowing as her bangs were clipped in place. And Beca should have seen that Chloe would turn out to be the same preppy girl she was after all these years, only this time, she's more girly than ever.

They were best friends before freshman year. A certain day during summer before freshman year was the very day their friendship ended.

Beca closed her eyes as flashbacks projected in her mind. It was such a cliché, really.

That day was Beca's birthday, and the day she got to be a part of an art show in their town of Baton Rouge. She remembered how she invited Chloe days before, how she showed her the tickets, and how the redhead hugged her and was giddy and excited because, it was purely awesome.

No one really knew how much Beca was awesome at sketching and painting stuff or people. Like goddamn good. Jesse wasn't supposed to know either, but he found out when he caught Beca sketching the school building during dismissal in the school grounds. Beca threatened him that she'll kill him if he told anybody. It was promised upon a rock that he'll never tell anyone, as long as he can watch her while doing her thing. And so a deal was made.

Going back to that day, Beca was excited to show off her stuff to Chloe and to the people of Baton Rouge. She was bouncing her legs as she waits patiently on her booth, people passing by complimenting her on her works on display. She looks at that certain canvas that was covered by a clean white cloth, anxious about what her redheaded best friend would react if she showed it to her.

Only, the redhead didn't show up.

Beca went home that night from the art show; thanks to her father who fetched her and helped her get her things and paintings to the car, with a gloomy feeling.

 _"So, how did Chloe react?"_ Allan, her father, had asked. Excited to the fact that his daughter could paint something so marvelous and beautiful, and using Chloe Beale as the subject. He looked at his daughter, who was looking out the window, being quiet. _"Bec?"_

 _"She didn't come, dad."_

Beca groaned, looking at the ceiling on the process due to pure irritation that she's still affected by it until this day. Kind of made her nose itch, and her eyes sting, signifying that she's about to cry. And the reason of it all is the person she's stuck with in a zombie apocalypse. _Fuck my life,_ she thought. She shook her head and stood up.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows when she heard the brunette groan and saw her stood up for no reason at all.

"I'm gonna go look for food." The brunette said without looking at Chloe, and before Chloe could protest, she was gone. The redhead huffed, as she remained in her seat, grumbling quietly.

A few good minutes have passed before Chloe felt a creepy chill around her. She admits that she has nyctophobia, but she doesn't want Beca laughing the fuck out because she's still had it ever since she was a little girl. She didn't want Beca to call her weak, so she mustered up her courage and stayed, although when she noticed that Beca left the steel ruler, and left without a flashlight, Chloe knew she had to move.

Chloe stood up, panic back in her veins. Her phobia attacking her like sharp cold knives that puts shiver through her spine. "That stupid little – oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Chloe muttered as she felt everything around her getting colder. "She knows I'm afraid of the dark alone!" she hushed to herself as she gather up their things hurriedly, and took the ruler and her phone with the flashlight app on.

"Fucking badass Beca." She muttered up once again before walking to find the brunette, stomping her foot every once a while to release her annoyance.

…

"Ugh, shit." Beca cursed as she heard stomping footsteps coming her way. She left her bag, her steel ruler and now she's about to be attacked by a zombie defenseless. She was too affected by walking down the memory lane in her head, and now she's gonna die.

Also she left Chloe all alone in the cafeteria even if she completely **knows** that the redhead has a phobia of darkness. Good thing that girl has her phone with her, though it's useless if the battery dies and she'll be attack by a zombie too.

Beca backed herself against the wall to try to hide, and to hopefully not be bitten. With the luck she has right now, it might look like it's impossible but she might as well try, since it doesn't hurt to try…but if everything fails, well, that'll be just sad.

She slid herself down against the wall and sat there quietly, hugging her knees close to her chest, as if to just make herself even smaller than she actually is. She bows her head and the memories come back once again. It's like this unavoidable torture movie screen that's projecting inside her head.

She remembers the day after her birthday that she was expecting an apology from her best friend, because that's what friends do when they disappoint their friends, and then will do absolutely everything just to gain their forgiveness. And to Beca, it's pretty easy for Chloe to gain her forgiveness because that's just how things are. It's pretty impossible to stay mad at the redhead.

So 15 year old Beca prepares herself that day, making her self pretty presentable, readying the painting she made for the redhead in her room, and waited. And waited through lunch. Her mother called her for lunch, and she denied saying she'll eat when Chloe arrives. Then waited through the afternoon. Her mom knocking on her room, asking if Chloe's still going.

 _"She'll come here. I know it. She owes me an apology."_

And she was pretty positive about it, because Chloe's not the type of person who ditches people, especially a special friend of hers.

And so, Beca waited through dinner. And by this time, Beca was **pissed**. She was sitting on her bed, across the painting she readied that was mocking the shit out of her, because Chloe was smiling there, and Beca was hurting. Her fisted hands making her knuckles paler white than her pale skin.

Then finally, she snapped.

She didn't ruin the painting, because that shit took her **weeks** in making it, but she knows it's still buried in the depths of her closet, still in the same position the way she had put it in there 3 years ago.

On the first day of freshman year, Beca went to school wearing a black hoodie, black skinny jeans with holes on the knee, a dark gray shirt, and worn-out black converse. A total rebel look, different from the way she dressed during her grade school days, and it didn't surprised her when she saw Chloe looking at her with a smile and an intrigued expression, but she only responded with a roll of her eyes and went the other way, completely avoiding the redhead.

Her anger towards the redhead doubled when she heard that on that day of the art show, Chloe was in a party and got a bad hangover the next day. She didn't exactly hear it from the redhead herself, but she heard it through Chloe's so called "new friends". The same people who the redhead hangs out with on to this day.

All of a sudden, a blinding white light hits her in the face.

"What the f-"

"Goddamn it Mitchell!" Chloe hissed. "What the hell are you doing down there?!"

"I –"

"You know very well I don't like being alone in the dark. Why the hell did you leave me?"

"Uh-"

"You better thank your lucky stars there are no zombies around, or I will eat you **myself** if I become one."

If Beca wasn't feeling down right now, she would've pick that hidden innuendo out for Chloe to realize what she just said, but the brunette ignored it. Beca stood up quietly, patting her bum from the floor dust. "I'm sorry."

Chloe huffed and gave the brunette the steel ruler and her bag. "We can't be separated in times like these. We have to stick together, no matter what. I don't want to be like those idiots in horror movies who do things separately in order to be 'faster'." Chloe said with air quotes using her fingers. "That's just suicide."

"Fine." Beca muttered after settling her bag behind her back.

Chloe sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I just got upset about being left alone in the dark and me worrying about you if ever there was a zombie and you're defenseless."

"It's okay. It's my fault also for not thinking smart. I'm sorry."

Chloe looked at Beca, and saw that something changed in her demeanor. Like, she's sad. "Are you okay?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, I just had a lot of thoughts." Beca answered quickly, and started to walk away. "Let's go look for that vending machine. I'm starving as fuck. We have no other choice."

Chloe knows this attitude of the brunette. She answers quickly and then changes the subject right on the second just to not talk about a topic she doesn't wanted to share. Chloe knows that their friendship those years ago was something **special** , and when it disappeared she was devastated. She knew something happened between them, and even if she doesn't know what it was, it might be the reason why Beca started to back off from her.

Chloe knew she had to do something to bring it back. Even in the midst of this apocalypse, if she'll be Beca's friend again, at least there's something she'll look forward to. She'll pull down those walls, and she hopes, maybe, just maybe, she'll get that special friendship back once again in her arms.

...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hi you guys!_

 _So a bit of a dramatic chapter for our little brunette there, and a back-up story just so you guys know what their "past" was._

 _There will be bits and pieces of bechloe scenes_ _ _and their relationship *wiggles eyebrows*,_ as we go further down the story. And of course I haven't forgotten that this is a light comedy zombie AU. I hope I brought you smiles and awws today. _

_Look out for the chapters to come._

 _Thank you again for the awesome feed backs, follows, and favorites! Please review, they are highly appreciated._

 _Stay awesome you nerds ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe released another sigh. Throwing her head back, looking up at the ceiling with the feeling of boredom, tiredness and being impatient comes crashing down on her like a full tank of water, drowning her in the miserable situation she's in. She looks down and turns her head to find Beca, sitting quietly with her headphones over her ears, as the focus of her eyes were on the screen of her phone, her thumbs pressing on it on rhythms, creating the faint sounds of tapping.

It has been exactly 20 hours and 13 minutes since they got out of the detention class room, since they realized that they've been in a state of something they never would have realized that will come, which is, yes – a zombie apocalypse.

And within those hours that Beca and Chloe have been together, they managed to kill their teacher – _err_ \- zombie teacher, that is. They have managed to find basic weapons, which actually are just random school supplies they found on the drawers and cabinets of the detention room, and finally, they were able to eat – if the amount of potato chips, Cheetos, and Doritos would count as dinner.

So Beca was sure of one thing, and that is them lacking supplies which – in a gamer's sense of survival – is one of the most important things they should be sure to have. Especially now that this is not a game, but is indeed real life. If you're dead – it's the ultimate game over. No more checkpoints to get back to, no more restart button.

They found another empty class room after their so called "dinner" which is on the ground floor, next to the hallway towards the exit of the school building. They settled there until there was something they could think of to do, but also to get some rest. Taking the information that what was outside the building they're in is not as safe as it was before is mentally draining; add that to being locked up with someone you don't really like is exhausting enough.

Chloe was starting to think otherwise, though.

It must have been the quietness or maybe just the proximity she has with the brunette that took her back a few years ago, when she was still friends with the person she quite hate right now, and vice versa.

Although, maybe the word **hate** isn't the word she's looking for. It's somewhere along the lines of "we were really good friends back then and now you're an asshole who I want to punch in the face, even if I find you charming sometimes…or something".

She just can't explain it at times when Beca does something _just_ to tick her off. Or maybe, ever. Because that's how feelings are. They tend to fuck up with your brain and then you just can't do anything about it.

Being Beca's best friend was something Chloe cherished most. She was certain they were inseparable, and that no one can ever ruin their friendship. But all of a sudden, those statements were poured down the drain when freshmen year started and all she had seen from the brunette's face were scowls, eye rolls, a resting bitch face, and the occasional smirk that appears every time Beca bullies her.

Which reminds her of that invitation she got from Beca to an art show. That day was probably the last day she talked to the brunette.

 _"Oh my god, wow Becs!"_

 _"It's on my birthday…so I really hope you'll be there."_

 _"I will. I promise."_

On that day, she barely can remember since Aubrey told her she was wasted from head to toe. On that day of the art show, she got invited to Aubrey Posen's party which her mother encouraged her to attend because Mrs. Beale is friends with Mrs. Posen, and it only made sense if their daughters are the best of friends also. Chloe remembers entering Aubrey's house, the art show's ticket gripped tightly inside her hand to not lose it, as she walks through the house full of teenagers dancing and drinking from red and blue cups. She walks timidly across the room, dodging arms flailing from all the dancing. She silently wished that she didn't have to go there instead. She wished she could just go to the art show immediately because Beca's waiting for her.

So she made a plan. She goes through the wild party, find Aubrey Posen, make her know that she showed up, then exit the party discreetly and go to Beca's art show. And she was pretty determined to execute that plan because she made a promise to Beca, and she keeps her promises. Especially when it comes to the brunette.

Unfortunately though, things didn't went as planned. Because as soon as she greeted Aubrey in that party, her memory went blank, leaving her waking up the very next day sprawled on Aubrey's bed with a mad headache, her clothes different, and the ticket gone – which at that time, she didn't even noticed.

The following days, she tried to contact Beca but always end up with a "no signal" or "no availability". She tried to visit the brunette but Aubrey always invites her to go out shopping with the reason "just before the school starts". And so when the first day of freshman year arrived, Chloe learned her friendship with Beca had ended.

And it has been like that ever since. Beca being an asshole, her being best friends with Stacie and Aubrey. They lived in two different worlds now…

"Chloe."

Chloe snapped her head towards the brunette who has a concerned face. She cleared her throat as there was a lump that blocked her voice, resulting for Beca to furrow her eyebrows together. "You okay, Beale?"

Gulping audibly, Chloe nodded with raised eyebrows feigning innocence and a faint smile on her lips. This time, she observed Beca's state. Headphones around her neck, her hair tucked behind her ear that revealed the multiple piercings that somehow she finds fascinating even if she can't actually explain how.

"Dude. Are you sure you're alright?" Beca asked again, her face just an inch closer as she observes Chloe's face. Chloe's eyes went wide at the close proximity and she leans backwards just to get have that extra personal space she quite need.

"Yes." She squeaked, and Beca shrugged, pulling herself away and standing from the chair she was sitting on. The brunette walked towards the blackboard, and started to look on the chalk holder. "What are you doing?" Chloe had asked, but the brunette continued on eyeing the bottom of the chalkboard.

"I've been thinking" said Beca, as it seemed that she found something she was looking for, hurrying up to it and picked it up – it was a piece of chalk, "and I think we have to get out of here."

"We need to find supplies." Beca continued and then her gaze moved towards the steel ruler she has been using as her weapon. "And some more useful weapons. We wouldn't survive with just a ruler and a pair of scissors that my teeth are sharper than."

Chloe raised her eyebrow. _Who the hell compares their teeth to a pair of scissors?_

"Also, staying here will only bring us two things: Starvation and Death." Beca huffed as she tossed the chalk in the air and caught it with her hand just in time. Chloe raised her hand, silently asking to speak up. Beca rolled her eyes before nodding her head, permitting the redhead to speak.

"Sorry, force of habit." Chloe mumbled. "But those same things are also waiting for us outside. What difference will it bring if we leave?"

"Good question." Beca said, nodding her head as she walks across the front of the chalkboard, halting in front of Chloe with a smirk, "The difference it will bring if we leave is that it's a bigger place to look for food, weapons, supplies and shit." Chloe leaned back to her chair with a hum, satisfied with the answer.

"That way, the chance of surviving this hell-hole zombified world, is bigger than staying here, and waiting for help to come and find us." Beca said. "Although, the chance of encountering zombies are also limitless."

Chloe groaned, and bowed her head on her arms placed on the table in front of her. "Oh dear god, I don't want to encounter another zombie."

"Can't help it Beale. This is our world now." Beca spread her arms as if this is a gift they both have to accept, whether they like it or not. Which is, in all honesty, they didn't really have a choice so might as well accept it. "Anyway, time check." Beca took her phone from her back pocket and looked at the lighted screen. "Shit."

Chloe raised her head and furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "What is it?" she asked.

"25 fucking percent?!" Beca said in a frustrated high-pitched voice. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Sshh, Beca lower your voice!" Chloe hushed, the panic inside of her coming out as the brunette yells. She fears that once they will be heard, they'll attract more zombies and it's something she never ever wants to happen. Beca strode towards her with heavy foot stomping on the linoleum, showing the screen of her phone that gave Chloe's face an ethereal glow. She looked at the upper right corner and indeed, the battery indicator indicates 25%...err, 24% to be specific.

"Chlo, this is not a joke! I was sure this was 60% literally 20 minutes ago! How the fuck would it reach down to 25%?!" Beca panics as she looks at the screen once again, her frustration rising every time.

"Well you must have a shit ton of apps open right now."

"Godddammit, smart phones." Beca grumbled as she closed the apps that were indeed open thus draining her phone battery to misery and death. "I swear, when the civilization is back, I'm getting a classic Nokia phone."

A few minutes of sulking about a dying phone, plus a few minutes of brainstorming about what their next steps would be – ended with them taking a long needed sleep, not without making sure that they are secured inside the room, of course.

Beca winced as she raises her head, one-eyed open as her vision adjusts from the direct sunrise hitting her face through the window. She slowly sits up straight, arching her back and having a bit of stretching from the bent position she has been in sleep. She turns her head and saw Chloe still sleeping soundly on the make-shift bed of chairs she made for herself.

The brunette took this time to observe the redhead.

 _Just observing, I'm not creeping on her._

Beca rolled her eyes at herself. Here she goes again talking with her consciousness. But she continued her gaze, nonetheless. Chloe looked peaceful in her sleep, as peaceful as the last time Beca saw her sleep in their sleepovers in the past.

Beca shook her head. _It's not like I'm creeping on her when she's sleeping._

She closed her eyes hard and stood up, then opened her eyes again. She's not having this conversation with her consciousness early in the morning. She's got more important things to think about, like them surviving. She walked towards the window and _accurately_ observed the street outside their school. It was still empty. Still no sign of possible help or survivors. She was sure she would've at least here some gun fires from afar, right? Then her head started to make all the possible negative happenings.

 _What if the government already made a wide evacuation throughout the whole country and we're the only ones left here?_

 _What if they didn't get a chance to make a safe zone, and all that's waiting for us out there are millions and billions of endless zombies?_

 _What if…?_

"Beca."

"Jesus!" Beca could've had a whiplash with how fast she turned her head and jumped out of her skin. Her eyes wide, as her hand was on her chest and her breathing exaggerated. "What the hell, Beale?"

The redhead only bit her lip controlling the building laughter fit she was having in her stomach, but she was starting to fail as her shoulders start to shake, and her lips wide with grin. She had no idea that Beca would be scared since when she move to stand up from her bed, she was sure it made such noise to let the brunette know she was awake. Well, now she knows that wasn't the case.

Chloe continued her fit of giggles as she went to sit down, to control herself not to ROFL. The grumpy brunette though, only glared back definitely not pleased with how the redhead found her so amusing. So she just crossed her arms and leaned on the window pane, waiting for the fit to die down on the redhead.

As soon as Chloe was getting down from her high, she looked up at the brunette who was throwing knives with her eyes. She coughed a few times to clear her throat from all the laughing.

"Satisfied?" Beca asked, or sighed with the death glare still in her intense ocean blue eyes. Chloe could only nod at the moment, not trusting her voice as maybe she would fall onto the laughing phase once again, but her smile not vanishing from her lips. Groaning with a roll of eyes, Beca walked past the redhead towards the blackboard and started to draw some sort of map. Following the brunette with her eyes, Chloe tilted her head to have a better see on what Beca was scribbling on the board. It was a map of their town and streets towards their homes. Chloe admired the work, amazed how visually and logically accurate it was. She almost forgot Beca is an artist.

Beca searched her phone in her pocket, and looked if she still have some battery left on, but just saw a black unlighted screen after pushing the power button signifying that her phone is indeed dead. She sighed in annoyance as she puts her phone back in her back pocket.

"That's why you shouldn't play on your phone on circumstances like survival." Chloe chided, smiling to just annoy the brunette. _Payback's a bitch, bitch._

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Merida." Beca snapped back. Chloe raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Merida's awesome, thank you." She said proudly.

"How about Chuckie, then? You guys have the same hair." Beca retorts, knew she wouldn't get down from a comeback fight.

"Chuckie's a dude. Get your facts right." Chloe furrows her eyebrows.

"Hmm, I can't tell." Beca made a contemplating face. "There isn't much difference, inside and **out**."

Chloe gasped in offence. "First of all, I look way prettier than Chuckie. And second, I don't commit murder!"

"You should really let other people say you're pretty. And oh yeah, if you're giving me the accusation of killing someone, then maybe I should've just left you there when he grabbed your ankle! I should've just ran away and save myself from all this bullshit moments with you!" Beca pointed, not noticing how her pitch just took a notch higher.

"Yeah, because that's where you're good at! Leaving people behind, and not caring at all! Because you are selfish! You are selfish Beca!" Chloe said, not really thinking of controlling her voice down, her blood boiling.

"Ohh so I'm the selfish one? What about those times where you just want the attention to you, Ms, Pretty-I'm-Popular-and-all-that?" Beca swayed with her hands, making a mocking pretty face as she did so. "I'm selfish to a point where no one can hurt my feelings! Or take them for granted! But if it were between you and me, I'd rather not be a hypocrite!"

Chloe clenched her fist. "You are a childish piece of shit who does nothing but trouble! I don't even know why I'm here with you! Wait, oh yeah! It was **you** who put me in detention in the first place! If it wasn't for you, I maybe would've been with my friends and family right now in a safe place, away from you!"

"Because who's stupid enough to fall for that?!"

"Anyone with a good honest heart would fall for that, Beca! God, are you really just **that** insensitive?!" Chloe snapped.

Beca looked at her for a few silent moments, but when she spoke up, even in the calmest tone she has done in this conversation, her anger was above normal rates. "You want to talk about insensitivity, Chloe?"

Chloe stood silent, afraid of the brunette's intense demeanor.

"Think about how I just gave you tickets to an art show. An art show that I'm first joining in, and on my **birthday** nonetheless! And I stood there, surrounded by my works, being admired by every stranger that passes by my booth – but I didn't feel proud, because why? Because I stood there, waiting for that **one special person** I have invited because I know that when that person showed up, not a single praise from other people could make me more proud than having that person there." Beca's intense gaze was locked on to Chloe's cerulean eyes, rooting the redhead where she's standing. "The next day, I waited for an apology because I was willing to give this person the benefit of the doubt. But no. She didn't even say sorry. I waited till the end of the day, not eating, not leaving the room, just watching my phone light up to see a text. Nothing came. I also waited for the doorbell to alert that someone's at the door. But no one came." Beca continued, hurt, pain, heartbroken evident in her face and in her voice. "And when school starts, I hear that this person was **complete drunk** on that special day, and didn't even make the time to explain to me what the hell happened. You didn't even approach me, when I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!" It was clear that the brunette was close to burst from the tears, but she was trying her hardest not to let a single tear fall. She was sniffling, and was rubbing her nose because it was reddish now. Chloe still didn't speak up. She was overwhelmed by how fast a shallow back-and-forth retort teasing could come to this outburst from the brunette.

Beca was now sitting down on the floor, her breathing like she just ran a 5km marathon – which in retrospect, would be impossible since she's not the sporty type. She was tired and annoyed to hell, with the stress coming down to her. Even she didn't know where that outburst came from, but somehow she was thankful to get all of that out of her chest or else she would combust like dynamite.

It was a solid 20 minutes filled with deafening silence, before Beca noticing Chloe sitting down next to her, but wasn't saying anything. A heave of sigh was heard from the redhead, but nothing else came out. Not a word. Beca was actually thinking of just saying sorry, because that was totally unplanned, and that wasn't what she was planning to rant out too. If anything, she would've continued the retorts and sarcastic comments with Chloe, but her tongue just led her to another direction.

"Hey – "

"So – "

They looked at each other for a single beat before looking away, embarrassed and blushing for speaking together at once.

"You go on." Beca said, rather quietly.

Chloe nodded then took a deep breath. "So, I…" she took a quick glance at Beca before looking down at her fiddling fingers. "I had no idea that was all up in your head." She paused again seeing if she would get a reaction, but saw that the brunette's going to listen for a while. "I want to say I'm sorry. For everything. I was totally clueless of your thoughts and feelings, and I should have known better. I'm sorry for not approaching you in the first place…I was just…just so very scared and then you started to become this jerk that annoys me as hell, and then Aubrey – "

"The blonde bitch."

"- hey." Chloe started. "I know she's a bitch, with a capital B, but she's a very good friend of mine. I don't think that's fair."

"No worries. I've always thought she's a bitch from the beginning. But go ahead."

"Well…Aubrey told me to not associate myself with jerks, because friends aren't jerks. I told her we were friends before, and she was beyond surprised. But you being a sarcastic asshole weren't helping the image I tried to tell her, so I didn't fight her advice." Chloe explained. "Nevertheless, I am obviously the one at fault here. I went to Aubrey's party that day because my mom told me to…and I was seriously going to the art show, because I was holding on the ticket like my life depended on it because I made you a promise that I'll be there…but then you know what happened…" Beca didn't know, but at that moment she wanted to hold the redhead and tell her that it was okay – although, she stopped herself by holding her own hand and focused at it. "I lost the ticket the next day, and I was having the headache of the century, those were the reasons why I wasn't able to text you or go to your house…"Chloe continued, Beca could only imagine but at least this time around she knew what happened from Chloe herself. "What I'm just trying to say is" Chloe took Beca's hand and looked at her dead in the eye, sincerity and all in there, "I'm really, really sorry Beca."

Beca hesitated at first, seeing if this was just play. Or tactics just to boggle with her mind. But Beca knew better. She knows that Chloe is sincere because that's the Chloe she knew all those years ago. If she wasn't, Beca would've known from the very moment Chloe started talking.

Chloe was smiling at her, hopeful and really wanting for them to be okay. After all, if they were going to die – no matter how morbid it is – she might as well end this nemesis thing with Beca. She doesn't want to die with anyone hating her guts. And so, Beca smiled at her.

"Apology accepted."


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 10am when the two high school survivors decided to leave the Barden High school building. They were cautious at their surroundings in every step they take but there weren't any signs of a zombie in their way so that was good, they think.

Before leaving, after their whole friendship-reunited-moment-thingy that occurred after their fight, Beca explained the reason why she drew a map on the board; telling Chloe that it will be their guide through their exploration outside school. The redhead told Beca it was amazing how she was able to fit the town map inside the board, making the brunette somewhat blushing that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead, making her smile inside.

Their plan was to first head on to Beca's house so she would be able to get enough clothes, and the rifle her police father had in their basement. It was a feat that Beca's father used to bring her to the woods to train her during hunting season, so she knows basic shooting. Chloe took a brief moment to imagine Beca holding a rifle gun and pointing it towards zombies, and how badass it sure looked – although she would never admit out loud that she just thought about that and how the words "hot damn" slipped in her mind – she was lucky enough that it didn't slipped from her mouth – with that image. She shook her head to throw away the thought.

Next was going to Chloe's place for a couple of clothes too and food. Beca knew Chloe's family was loaded, and a loaded family means a loaded refrigerator. It was good too that their houses are only three blocks away.

The walk towards her house was quiet. Neither of them wanted to talk, partly because they were still high alert for anything that could possibly attack them since they're out in the open (pun not intended), and because they're still thinking about that mini-drama reunion they had back in school.

Beca was starting to have second thoughts about accepting Chloe's apology. A million reasons bouncing and nagging her in her head, asking her if she did the right decision. Her usual defense mechanism is shouting _"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? She abandoned you for years to stay with stuck-up bitches she call 'friends' and now you just forgive her like a happy little girl?!"_

Beca crumples her face. She hates it when the voice talks in her head, especially the angry, logical and true ones.

Well, she didn't actually know what came through her mind to just simply say "Apology accepted" right after Chloe's explanation of what really happened to her that night on Beca's art show-slash-birthday. She can't actually even explain to herself why, after all these years building her hate for Chloe and her friends – she still have that painting inside her closet, and she gave Chloe forgiveness a while ago. Because truth be told, she can easily grab a match and put the thing on fire…but she didn't.

Maybe…just maybe, she was still hoping that this day would come. Well, **not** the apocalypse, but the time when she and Chloe would fix the friendship they had lost. Maybe she still feel for Chloe that way but she kept on denying it just because she's stubborn as hell and a lot more reasons why she was so closed off. Maybe she's just jealous of Aubrey, because she gets to hang out with Chloe like they were before…

Hang on. How the hell did jealousy come into this hypothesis? And did she just admit that she has feelings for Chloe? Where did that come from?

Beca blew her hair out of her face, a habit she does whenever she thinks deeply.

"Hey." Beca turns her head, seeing Chloe giving her a soft smile. Beca raises her eyebrows and widens her eyes looking back at the redhead.

"What?" she asks.

"You're thinking." Chloe said, a smirk growing on her lips as she turns back her gaze down the road. Beca just continued looking at her, confused. Hearing that there was no reply, Chloe continued, "You usually do that when you're deep in thoughts."

"Do what?"

"When you blow your hair out of your face."

Beca looks down on the concrete, her feet not stopping from walking. She doesn't know how to react to that. How come Chloe still knows some of her mannerisms? The only way, and the only logical reaction to this is for her to just shrug it off, and act cold – like the usual Beca she knows.

"Meh, it's just pure coincidental." Beca replied giving a shrug of her shoulders, but not looking at Chloe. "I'm not thinking."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe asks. There's a hint of amusement and suspicion, but Beca ignored it by nodding. "How come it took you half a minute to answer that question then?"

"It's none of your business." Beca answered flatly, just to get the redhead off her back.

"Well, you can tell me anything. It's hard bottling everything up in your brain, living in this time – the apocalypse – I don't think it's healthy having a burnt out brain…it'll be taste pretty bad for whoever zombie eats yours." Chloe said, nonchalantly in a comical way. Beca knew she was trying to ease her up, but it didn't help her by having vivid images in her head. A zombie eating her brain isn't actually a healthy thought.

Chloe looks up at the brunette, seeing her face cringing at the thought, it made her chuckle. "And besides," she continued, "we're friends now."

"Dude, all I did was accept your apology. I didn't say we're back to slumber parties and cuddle times." Beca huffed, and this made Chloe raise an eyebrow.

This gave some kind of frustration to the redheaded girl. She thought they were back on the good terms now but apparently not. Maybe the whole not-going-to-Beca's-art-show fiasco is forgiven, but they're still not the same old friends. The only thing that's reasonable to label what they have now is civility.

Not friends, but not enemies either. Neutral. Common ground.

"Okay fine." Chloe stopped walking, her face determined. Beca stopped walking a few steps after seeing the redhead stopped, and looked back. Chloe looks at her dead in the eye, light blue meeting ocean blue ones, and Beca thought her soul was being compelled that it gave a shiver down her spine.

"I want to make a deal." Chloe finally said, taking steps closer to Beca. "I will do anything, and I mean _anything_ you want me to do. I'll follow your demands, orders – whatever you want, I'll do it." Beca raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go on." She nodded at Chloe.

"Like I said, I'll do anything you want. But if you take one thing back, the deal is off." Chloe smiled then, "And we're friends."

"What?"

Chloe nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. Friends. Slumber parties – Cuddle times – friends. That type."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed and started to shake her head. "Hang on, hang on. Why the hell should I agree to this?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Beca. This is the chance for you to boss me around! Like make me do silly stuff, and all that."

Beca scoffed at that, "Knowing you, Beale. You don't like being bossed around."

"Exactly." Beca frowned at this, while Chloe was wearing a big-ass smile. "See what I'll do for you to be my friend? I was once your friend, Becs. A special one at that…I can do it again." She said, pure sincerity in her voice and eyes.

Beca looked at those big puppy dog light blue eyes, but closed hers and shook her head. "No." she said then continued on walking. Chloe caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm not letting you go, until you agree to this Beca. Remember how persuasive I am?"

Beca took a moment to look at the hand that's holding her arm, as she slowly looks up to Chloe's eyes. She looked at them, and narrowed her eyes, contemplating what the hell is this girl thinking. What the hell is wrong with them being just plain acquaintances? Yeah sure, they can be friends, but not through this way…and especially not at this time. Beca needs some adjustment stage wherein she has to get used to Chloe being around…or something like that. But she knows Chloe on a certain level, and so is Chloe to her.

It is true that the girl knows her ways in persuading other people into giving her what she wants. Chloe is basically a hypnotizer because of those freakishly good-looking eyes. The way the light dances in them is like the sky.

"Bec. Please." Chloe said, her hand now only holding Beca's arm softer, her eyes entering Beca's windows to her soul – as if that was even possible. Wait, is it?

Beca cut the connection of their gaze and sighed. Why can't she resist this?

"Alright, okay." She said looking uninterested, before looking back at the now smiling redhead. "Deal."

They soon arrived at the Mitchells' residence, and Chloe looked at the gray two-story house – feeling nostalgic about those times when she stayed here. She kept wondering what Beca's room would look like with the image of being such a rebellious teenager. She's thinking black would be the very color of everything inside it.

"Stop daydreaming over there, Beale. Or the zombies will eat you before you can even say 'puppies'." Beca said as she walked towards the main door. Chloe rolled her eyes at the brunette's sarcasm ones again rising – it's like as easy as breathing for her.

"Why do you always have to be such an ass?" Chloe grumbled.

"Simple." Beca shrugs, then looks at the redhead, "It brings me joy to see that annoyed look on your face." She snickered as she enters the house. Chloe huffed an air, following her inside.

Once they were both inside, Beca looked through the whole of their first floor. It's kind of strange seeing her house still intact. She was actually expecting the worst – shattered house, furniture toppled over, blood stains on the floor and walls – but strangely, she's seeing the arrangement of her house when she last left for school. She looked towards the stairs and exhaled through her nose.

"Come on." She said walking towards the stairs, but didn't went up.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"I need to get Dad's gun first." Beca answered as she unlocks the cupboard door that reveals a staircase towards the basement. She gulped for courage when she saw how dark it was down. She looks back towards Chloe looking back at her. "Ready your flashlight." She said before heading down the stairs.

Chloe started to shake, opening her phone's flashlight app and then following Beca down the stairs towards the dark basement.

Slowly, stepping down the stairs one by one, the creak of the wooden step once her weight was on it was not at all helping, but she gotta suck it up because not only her and Chloe's lives were at stake, her reputation as the school's resident badass will be put down the drain if she fucked this up. Her trusty rule – still with the dried blood stains on it – gripped tightly by her left hand, in a ready-to-swing stance. She stood still for a good minute, trying to hear **anything** while her eyes were wide trying to see through the blackness of the basement. She's very scared because this basement of theirs is as big as the whole first floor, and she barely goes down here because it's too dusty. Her father's the only one who usually goes in here just doing stuff she has no idea of. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she took a deep breath - almost choking on her throat because of how dusty it was but was able to manage – and got ready.

"Chloe…flashlight please." She whispered, but loud enough for Chloe to hear. Only if the redhead actually heard her if she followed her.

She looked behind her, it was dark so the entrance towards the basement is closed, and she can see no light, so Chloe's not there. _Fucking hell, Chloe. I'm gonna –_

"Becs." A hushed whisper **right in her fucking ear** along with a hand on her shoulder made her released a quick yelp, and she was sure her soul just left her body, as she slid down on to the floor…melting from the jump scare she just had. "Hey, are you alright?" The redhead asked as she lay a hand on Beca's shoulder.

Beca swatted the hand away, but still couldn't get up because her legs were shaking. "What the hell is your problem, Beale?!" she hushed angrily. "I told you the get your flashlight ready didn't I?" she asked, still angry in a hush voice.

"I didn't hear you, okay? I'm sorry." Chloe defended, but was now trying her best not to sound like she's smiling or laughing, but the brunette only glared at her through the darkness she can feel. "Are…" she clamped her mouth to choke down the laugh that almost escaped. "Are you able to stand u – " and then her voice cracked up, the giggle that cannot be contained showed its head. Chloe coughed it in disguise, but she was still smiling and she can feel the sharp death glare from the brunette on the floor. "Are you able to stand up?"

"Shut up." Beca said, pretty annoyed. Still shaking and her chest heaving because her heart is racing, because if there's anything she hates in the world it would be clowns and fucking jump scares. That's why she doesn't play horror games nor watch them. Her imagination is just too wild to give her brain very clear images and it haunts her. "Because of this bullshit, I demand you to look for my father's gun. I'll stay here, to get every bit of my soul back in my body." She said coldly. Chloe just gulped, but didn't argue with it because she made a deal. She just nodded and stood straight up, her phone's flashlight lit up in her hand.

"W-where is it supposed to be located at?" she asked.

"I don't have a fucking clue. Just go look through the cabinets." Beca, breathless, said. It almost sound like she's in a haze.

Chloe didn't say anything after that, hearing the annoyance and exhaustion from the brunette's voice gave her a warning that trying to win back Beca's friendship isn't going that well – especially laughing at it. _Stupid insensitive Chloe_ , she thought to herself.

It took about 5 minutes before Chloe was able to retrieve a heavy rifle gun from the last cabinet along with boxes of ammo shells. It was a feat that there was a black duffle bag on the counter where certain type of hardware tools were laid out. She put the gun and ammo boxes inside it, as well as the hammer and 2 screw drivers. She walked back to where Beca was sitting, and dropped the bag gently by the brunette's feet.

"Here you go, Bec. I'm sorry it took longer."

"It's okay." Beca said, now sounding gentler and relaxed.

"I'm sorry about laughing and scaring you too."

"Hey, it doesn't matter…I'm sorry for being angry. I just hate it when I'm being jump scared." Beca said, "I have a reputation to uphold, y'know." She chuckled while sitting up straight and taking the bag. Chloe stood up, and offered a hand to help Beca stand up, which she accepted as she carries the bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, is there?" Chloe teased, but earned a laugh from the brunette.

"Shut up, I'm badass and cool." Then started going up stairs with Chloe following while shaking her head in amusement.

They both went upstairs to get Beca some fresh clothes because she reeks – sweat and blood isn't the type that go well together in smell. While Beca was in her bathroom freshening up, Chloe stayed in her room, taking in the appearance of the room. Unlike what she imagined, it has white walls. A white table with a desktop in between a turntable and a mixing pad, above it were two wooden shelves filled with books and sketch books. Only a few posters of bands were posted on the certain part of the wall of the whole room. The bed sheets were a mixture of grey and white patterns with black lines on it.

A minimalist, tumblr-ish, aesthetically pretty kind of room, Beca has.

"Not what you're expecting, I bet."

Chloe turns her head to a freshly showered brunette, wearing fresh clothes and was rubbing her hair with her towel. It took Chloe a few moments to snap out of looking at Beca from toe to head before clearing her throat and looking back to the room, hiding the blush on her face because she was basically ogling the brunette.

"Yeah…I was expecting a darker, angry, punk rock kind of room." She snickered.

"Yeah, I may like dark tones for my clothes, but I'm not a lazy-ass vampire. I admit, I am kind of an OCD…I just want everything to be neat." Beca said, walking towards the bed and sitting next to the redhead. Chloe welcomed the smell of lavender, and began to feel shy because she was sure she smells.

A few moments later, after some awkward silence and quick stolen glances on each other, Beca filled up her bag with a few extra clothes (and underwear, which she shoved into the deepest part of the pack, idk why though hahaha), some toiletries, her sketchpad and pencils. And without wasting any further time, since it's nearing lunch and –

 _Grrroooaaar…_

Chloe looked at Beca with wide eyes, the brunette looking at her in shock.

"Was that…?"Beca asked.

"Nothing." Choe answered, as she hold on to her stomach protectively, as if hiding it and her head buried away from the brunette. "You didn't hear anything."

She heard Beca chuckle in amusement, but didn't laugh. She looked up and saw the brunette, wearing the bag pack on her back and the rifle gun on her shoulder, making her way to the door. "Come on, I'm pretty sure there's some food in the kitchen to fill you up in the mean time before we head to your place."

Chloe only blinked dumbfounded at Beca, who was looking back at her with a raised eyebrow. She slowly stood up from the bed, and took steps towards the brunette.

"You didn't laugh at me." Chloe said.

"Why would I laugh at you? We're both hungry. My stomach just doesn't cause uproar like that." Beca smiled as they both headed towards the stairs. Chloe snickered before giving Beca a soft slap on the shoulder, like a flirting girl does towards her crush.

Wait, that's not – you get what she means.

When they both reached the bottom of the stairs, Beca took hold on to the gun hurriedly and held it against her chest, pointing towards a man, who was holding a pistol with both of his hands pointing towards them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked the chapter, hoping for your reviews to come and for me to read it._

 _Like I said in my bio, I have figured out how things will go for this story, so the updates will come weekly. Next week, I will be updating my other story " **WWHWR** ", and probably this one, if I finished writing the chapter after next chapter._

 _Anyways, thoughts are all welcome and appreciated._

 _See you next update, nerds!_

 _P.S. I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2. This is **fanfiction** , people._


	6. Chapter 6

"Woah! Hey!" The man said, releasing a hand from the gun and raising it in a surrendering manner. "Okay, calm down little girl."

This irritated Beca. "Who the fuck are you calling **'little'** , douche?!" Beca answered back still gripping the gun tightly, scaring Chloe as she looks back and forth between two guns pointing at each other. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"

This time, the man raised both of his hands, the gun no longer pointing at the two highschoolers. Chloe took this time to observe the man properly, he was wearing an armor of the police SWAT team, and a bleeding shot wound on his right leg.

"Beca, he's…" she said, before Beca cutting her off, talking angry once again at the man.

"Dude, don't test me right now. Who the fuck are **you** and what the hell are **you** doing in my house?!" Beca stated, nodding the gun towards the man to emphasize her words.

"I-I'm Chris. Chris Redfield." He said, feeling pathetic at his situation because he's being held at gun point by a kid. "I-I saw you two enter this house and thought I could ask for help." He said calmly albeit shaking.

"Beca" Chloe softly said to not jump scare the brunette again amidst her boiling blood, as she puts a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Look, he's wounded." Nodding towards the bleeding wound. Beca huffed in response, then puts the gun down.

"You listen carefully, Chris." Beca said his name bitterly, while walking towards him and even though he's 2 feet taller than her, she didn't bat an eye. She walked up at him close enough that she looks up at his face, and him looking down on her. "You do anything stupid, and I" she cocked the gun (for effects), "won't hesitate in blowing up your head. Got it?"

Chris looked down at her – literally, not figuratively – and nodded his head without a word, gulping at the same time. Beca walked away towards the kitchen with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry about her. It's her video games kind of attitude." Chris looked at the redhead with blue eyes walking towards him, he smiled. "I'm Chloe. That was Beca." She laid her hand for a hand shake which he took, gladly, then she headed towards where Beca walked off to, Chris following behind her.

"Feisty, that one is." Chris said, with an amused smile on his face. "I almost shit my pants right there."

"Oh don't mind her. She's just like that most of the time, acting bad-ass and all…but she's kind and sweet and caring." Chloe said, knowing that the brunette will kill her if that's the description she's giving to other people about her. It will surely ruin the rebellious reputation Beca has going on.

"Hey!"

Chloe smiled, knew Beca would hear that.

"I am only acting on my survival instincts, Beale. You can't really trust anyone at this time." Beca said, as she laid down the first aid kit on the kitchen counter. "Why are you wounded anyways?" She asked as Chris lifted himself up to sit on the kitchen stool and Chloe opened the kit.

"My friend, Dirk, he…"he shook his head and scoffed bitterly, "We were being chased by a couple of zombies, and he's a bitch because he shot me for him to be able to run away, so I could be eaten."

"What an asshole." Beca said, and Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, that's why I understand you being protective of the two of you. You don't have to worry about me though, I can help you guys." Chris said, as Chloe was starting to wrap his wound with bandage.

Beca raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't trust you…but okay. But, remember what I told you. I'll blow you up if I have to. Have I made myself clear?"

Chris nodded with an understanding smile. "Crystal."

Beca huffed satisfied. "Alright then."

After dressing up Chris' wound and a few bite of some nutri-bars for Chloe, they started to head down to Chloe's house. They decided to take the trip by walking because aside from the reason that it's only a few blocks away, it's also quieter and they'll be alerted when there are signs of any zombies chasing after them, and lastly, Chris is having quite the hard time walking because of his wound, so running will only mean hell for him. Beca's not that heartless, come on now.

Gladly and safely, they arrived on the Beale's residence, and just like the last time Beca saw the house – it was still big, and white like it's been repainted every year. Chloe checked the front door, it was locked. She grabbed her house keys from her bag, and then opened the door. The three entered the premises, with Chloe locking the front door for safety measures.

They observed and listened by the entrance hall – a hall with a high ceiling, wherein a vase was placed on a table top in the middle – and so far, so good.

"I'll go check the 2nd floor, you two check the ground floor." Beca said, heading towards the grand staircase that could cost more than her whole room. Chloe and Chris just looked at the ascending brunette, with her rifle gun at point-ready, moving towards the rooms before disappearing from their sight. Chloe sighed then looked at the man in armor.

"Come on, kitchen's this way." She nodded her head towards the kitchen, before walking off. Chris limping behind her to follow.

Just like Beca's house, the redhead noticed that the state her house was in is still the same when she left for school. No glass shattered, no blood stains…furniture still in their proper places.

"Nice place." Chris said. Chloe looked back at him, saw him looking around.

"Thanks. It's alright, I guess." Chloe shrugs and headed for the refrigerator. When she opened it, no light appeared. So the power supply really did get cut off, but the water was fine because Beca was able to take a shower back at her place. She grabbed whatever they could possibly eat and drink; the same with what she can find in the cupboards above her, while Chris leaned on the kitchen counter.

"All clear upstairs." Beca said later when she arrived in the kitchen, seeing Chloe arranging the mountain of food she had gathered in their kitchen. "Wow, I knew your refrigerator's loaded." She joked making Chloe smile in amusement, then continued. "So, what're we working here with?"

"Well," Chloe said, "We have 12 bottles of water, 8 packs of juice, 26 beers."

"Ho, ho. Now you're talking." Chris smiled, but received a death glare from Beca, that got him whimpering his head down, before Chloe continued.

"Uh, 26 beers…2 bottles of Vodka, 4 bottles of Whiskey, 6 bottles of wine, 6 canned goods of meatloaf, 2 canned goods of corned beef, 2 packs of bacon, 3 packs of steak, 5 packs of Cheetos – assorted, 5 packs of Doritos, 1 canned corn, 3 canned beans, 3 bars of Milky Way, A huge jar of Nutella, 6 Bananas, 4 Apples, a box of Honey Nut Cheerios, 1 carton of Milk, a dozen eggs, 2 bottles of ketchup, a bar of cheese and a whole pack of crackers." Chloe stated. Reading from the list she wrote down.

"Wow, okay. That's a lot of food." Beca said. "What do we do with them now?"

"I suggest, we eat what's easy to get rotten, so we eat the fruits today. We'll cook the steak tonight partner with the can of corn." Chloe said and earned her a smile from her two acquaintances.

"That's sounds good." Beca nodded, and Chris agreed with a hum. "And, well…would it be okay if we spend the night here? I mean, we're not entirely yet that sure how many zombies are to be expected out there – "

"There's a lot of them" Chris said.

"Yeah, and with his busted leg, I don't think it'll be a good idea to face an open area filled with roaming cannibalistic zombies. We've only have one encounter with a zombie, and that probably scarred the both of us for life." Beca stated.

"Yeah, we can stay here. After all, there's a lot of room."

"Also, we could make our plans here. By the way, don't you rich people have your own generator?" Beca asked which got Chloe thinking, _I do remember dad saying something about a generator in the basement._

"Come with me." Chloe said, pulling the brunette. Beca looked back at a confused Chris and pointed a finger at him.

"Stay here."

The two highschoolers reached the dark basement, with Chloe's phone flashlight already opened, not exactly planning of making a repeat on what happened back in Beca's house, which she subtly smiled at. Even if Beca got mad at her that time, the brunette was still cute.

Beca, on the other hand, was being stiff at the fact that the redhead didn't let go of her hand since they went to their basement. Chloe was the one in lead, pulling Beca behind her while they were looking for the house's generator.

"Oh there it is!" Chloe happily stated, and ran towards the machine, still pulling Beca by hand. When she actually let go of the brunette's hand, Beca fiddled with her hands like a small girl unsure of what to do. Chloe was trying to figure out how to make the generator work and was growing frustrated each passing moment she can't make the generator work.

"Uhm, here, let me." Beca said, assisting the redhead as she moved the machine, then pulled something at the back then pushed something, while Chloe stood watching and pointing the light of her phone where Beca was working on. Soon enough, they heard the machine roar to life and the familiar hum of electricity being distributed to the house was heard. Beca clapped the dust off from her hands, and then received a sudden hug from the redhead that ended pretty quickly as well. It made her blush, good thing it was pretty dark in there.

"Uhm, I mean to say…thanks." Chloe said, rubbing her arm – both from the chill of the night, and the shiver from the touch of Beca's body against hers.

"No problem."

"Let's go upstairs, make sure Chris doesn't do anything stupid."

"Or else." Beca said with a look then got a reply of laugh from the redhead.

They went upstairs quietly, checking the guest room and saw that Chris was already sleeping soundly, then closed the door silently. A few more steps they took before they arrived in front of Chloe's room, Beca stopped in her tracks then faced the redhead.

"Uhm." She started, the nervousness almost audible in her voice. "Take a good night sleep, Beale. I'll see you in the morning." She said, gripping the strap of the rifle gun on her shoulder and biting her lip.

"G-good night." She turns around, not giving Chloe any more look in the eyes because she's upset with herself for being nervous when there's literally nothing she should be nervous about…or, so she thought. But before she could even take another step to go walk away from the redhead and sleep somewhere else, there was a hand on her wrist.

"Bec" She heard Chloe said, gently. "Where are you going?"

Beca's heart was beating loudly in her chest and could be heard in her ears. She didn't dare turn around, because she was sure she won't be able to breathe; let alone a hand on her wrist is doing things to her heart, and she couldn't bear looking at those eyes of the redhead. Instead, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "I'll stay in the living room." She was about to walk again, but Chloe held on her wrist tighter and pulled her back, making her turn around and look at the redhead.

"Are you crazy?" Chloe said, with a quirked eyebrow. The tension now evident between the two. "Who said you would be sleeping in the living room?"

"Duh, me." Beca said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. I won't allow it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I won't allow you to sleep by yourself in the living room."

"Why the hell not?" Beca asked, but her voice still soft, although tensed.

"Because you're – " Chloe stopped to think for a moment, looking other than Beca to have a reasonable reason. "Because you're in my house, and I said so."

Beca raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Last time I checked, the deal we had was about me bossing you around, not the other way around, Beale."

"Yeah, but I made that deal in the first place, so it's still my rules." Chloe lifting her chin, being authoritative.

Beca rolled her eyes. "You sure are bossy." She said then turning around, but Chloe hold on to her arm.

"Bec, wait – please." Beca stopped, hearing something in Chloe's voice. "I-if you're going to sleep in the living room, I'll stay with you."

Beca looked at Chloe.

"I…I'm scared. I don't want to sleep alone, even if it's in my room, or the comfiest room ever. Please don't leave me alone. It's with you that I feel secured. Please Beca." Chloe was looking at the ground, and was now fidgeting with her hands.

Beca has her mouth agape, not knowing what to say with what the redhead just said. But she sighed then took a step closer to Chloe and put both of her hands on the redhead's shoulders, causing Chloe to look at her.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll stay with you. But I won't sleep on the same bed. That's an order, Beale." She said with a soft smile. Chloe smiled brightly at her and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Chloe said with her huge smile, and then proceeded in pulling the brunette inside her room.

Beca looked around the room, and even in the poorly lit room with only the light of the moon entering the windows, she can still see that Chloe's room is pretty much the same from what she can remember the last time she slept here. The only changes she could see was that the vanity table was filled with make-up, the mirror with pictures stuck in the sides, some posters of – _wait, is that David Guetta?_

Beca looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah." Chloe nodded. "Titanium's my favorite. That's like my jam. My lady –" Chloe stopped herself before she could finished that sentence, her eyes wide, not believing that she almost just blurted out the one thing she didn't tell **anyone**. Even Aubrey and Stacie. Although to her dismay, Beca was able to catch on to what she was about to say, and was now grinning at her accusingly. She responded with nothing but a roll of her eyes, making the brunette laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul that Titanium is what makes you – "

"Stop. Shut up." Chloe said, and can see the brightness of the brunette's smile despite the lack of brightness in the room as she sat down on her bed. "Just…please don't tell anyone. Please."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, Beale. It'll be our little secret." Beca winked with a finger on top of her smirking lips. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow's another day." Beca said as she put the rifle gun down and closed the curtains.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up."

Beca rolled her eyes, but gushed internally. "Yeah, yeah. Stop being so clingy."

Chloe smiled at this then pulled the blanket over her before lying on her side. "Good night, Becs."

"Good night, Beale."

The strobe of sunlight passing through the curtains and was hitting her in the eye was what made her waking senses go up. She flinched and turned to avoid the sunlight, but she knew she won't be able to go back to sleep. Chloe turned herself on her stomach, then moved herself a little bit towards the edge just to get a peak of the sleeping brunette, sleeping soundly on the floor with the comfort of a pillow and an extra comforter. Chloe laid her head on her hand and observed the brunette. She smiled, because a sleeping Beca is a pretty one. With those relaxed face muscles of hers, her long eyelashes, tiny nose, and thins pinkish lips – Chloe flinched from how **close** she was now at the face of the brunette. She tried to push herself off with her hand on the bedside table, but her hand slipped, and now half of her body is no longer on her bed. She managed to catch herself before her whole upper body would fall on the sleeping brunette, and they will have another argument – which is what she's steering clear from. She has her hands on the floor, right on Beca's right side, her lower half still on the mattress of her bed. She freezes, and doesn't know what to do, and the thought of staying in that position up until Beca wakes up, scares her.

Unfortunately, Beca stirs awake.

Chloe's eyes widened and tried to walk with her hands back on the bed, but knows that Beca would feel her hands on the other side, so she stayed frozen, not knowing what to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca's gruggly voice said.

"Uhm…I…fell?" she tried to reason out, and was failing miserably because that came out as a question. "Uhm, can you help me up? I didn't want to wake you, so I was kind of stuck in this position." She said, but she heard a chuckle, the brunette still lying down on her back.

"If I knew better, you were just creeping up on me while I was sleeping."

"Ha!" Chloe said, but lowered her head between her arms still holding her upper body up, to hide her blush. She was just caught on the spot – unless she manages to make a very logical excuse. "I-I…you wish, Beca Mitchell!" she stammered.

 _That's not an excuse, Beale_ , Chloe thought to herself along with hard slap on her sub-conscious' face. Beca just rolled her eyes, but was sporting a cheeky smile on her face – which is, thankfully, can't be seen by the redhead due to her current position.

"Now help me up, will ya?" Chloe said, shifting her weight from one hand to another, adjusting herself. "I can't push myself back on the bed, since you're right there." She added.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Beca grumbled, but as she was lifting herself up, she bumped into one of Chloe's arms that caused the redhead to stumble down towards the floor, her lower-half falling from the bed entirely and landing on Beca's mid-section. Chloe yelped in surprise while Beca grunted at the weight.

"Damn, Beale. I think it's time you lay off the burgers." Beca teased, coughing for effect. Hearing this, Chloe furrowed her brows and raced to her feet quickly, then looked down at the brunette lying on the floor.

"Are you calling me **fat** , Mitchell?!"

"Uhm, no. I said lay off the – "

"I heard what you said. But you **are** calling me fat in context."

"I never said that." Beca said with an innocent smile on her face and a shrug on her shoulders that made Chloe even more irritated.

"Urgh! You-you are unbelievable." Then she walks away, leaving a snickering Beca behind.

Chloe goes down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but saw Chris already frying a few eggs and a few pieces of bacon.

"Oh, hey! Good morning. I, uh…" he put the fried eggs on the plate by the counter, "I made breakfast for you guys…I hope that's okay. I don't want to trouble you guys just because I'm injured." He said.

"Thanks, Chris. Appreciate it." Chloe smiled then proceeded to sit by the counter on the barstool, as Beca entered the kitchen. She saw the situation: Chris cooking, and Chloe about to take a bite on to the tasty-looking bacon – all in slow motion. So she jumped…

…if that was accurately possible. So she ran instead towards Chloe and slapped the food away.

"Beca, what the hell?!" Chloe shouted, her eyes wide in agitation, while Chris watched – quite shocked – in silence. "That's food!" Chloe added.

"That can be poisoned! You never know what that guy could've put in there while he cooked it." Beca eyed accusingly at Chris, narrowing her eyes.

Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Will you stop accusing him for something he **won't** actually do? Stop being so childish and ridiculous, Beca!" She said, looking at Beca with furious eyes.

Beca looked back at Chloe silently, her mouth agape and eyes a little bit wide. She was speechless due to the sudden outburst of the redhead, not really expecting that reaction since she has already stated that she doesn't trust the guy and was only meaning to look out for Chloe…although she guesses the redhead doesn't need that.

"I'm sorry then." Was all Beca said before walking away towards the stairs.

"No-no, Beca, you don't have to worry about it. I didn't put anything on the food." Chris said, but the brunette continued to walk away not looking back. He looked at Chloe, who was still looking the way where Beca disappeared to. "Y-you didn't have to do that, Chloe. She was only looking out for you. Like I said yesterday, I understand her." He said, that made Chloe look back at him with teary eyes.

"I…" she said, then was opening and closing her mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out, and then in a flash, she stood up and ran towards where Beca walk off to. Chris was left looked at where Chloe disappeared to then sighed.

Then he looked at the cooking pan.

His eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" he cursed, trying to save the burnt bacon bits by turning the stove off. "What a way to start the day." He said.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Oof! Drama. _

_Why do I always tend to dramatize my stories? This was supposed to be humorous, dammit!_

 _Oh well...you never really know. It just sort of wrote itself away._

 _So! What do you guys think? About the cuteness, the drama, and Chris Redfield? Review for thoughts!_

 _P.S. Resident Evil, Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2, are not mine. This is **fanfiction** , people._

 _Tumblr: **capleton27**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

There are a lot of scenarios that a zombie apocalypse could give. There's the gruesome cannibalistic murdering of humans by zombies, there's the hardship survival of the only people – possibly the only ones left – in the face of civilization, and many others that depicts survival, end of the world, and total doom of humanity.

But Chris definitely didn't picture himself to be in a middle of a heated silent breakfast meal between two high school girls, who he didn't know that much but could tell that those two aren't in the best of terms although there's something between the two that he couldn't quite put a finger on. And to say more, he's the reason why these two aren't talking. He's being deafened by the loudness of the silence and scraping of utensils on their plates, and he would really like to break the ice – although with the furrowed eyebrows of the two girls, it seemed like he would get frost bite in the ass if he did talk. He really needs to do something about these two. It's like having two little sisters (no offense, Beca) fight over something so shallow.

Going back, when Chloe followed Beca upstairs to talk, Chris was left in the kitchen to continue his kitchen duties – breakfast, to say. Like he said, he did understand Beca's point of view. Her survival instincts are hyped, and she's just looking out for Chloe – there goes that feeling again, like there's something at the back of his throat that he can't reach and itch. After he prepared the table, the food and plates, the two girls appeared at the entry way of the dining room both with stubborn faces. He just stood there expectantly, waiting for them to sit down, but was quite surprised when Beca walked in front of him and stood there with pursed lips and an adorable grumble face (don't tell that to Beca). It was a little bit awkward at first, because she looked over her shoulder glaring at Chloe and Chloe just nodded her head with wide eyes that simply said "I'll kill you if you walk away".

So Beca turned her head back to face Chris, and tried to look at his eyes but couldn't stay her stare for more than 0.5 seconds, so her eyes darts away then back to Chris then away again. "I'm sorry about the bacon." She started to say with a pout, and her fingers fidgeting with each other. "I'm sorry about what I said." This one was a bit monotonous though, but a certain clearing of throat from the watching redhead made Beca say it again with a more sincere tone after a sigh. "And I'm sorry for thinking that you're a bad guy." After that, she hurriedly sat down in front of the table because, Chris was pretty sure, he heard a grumble of a tummy.

And so, during the whole breakfast – no word has been spoken.

Not until now, when Chris finally decided to break the ice. To hell with frost bite in the ass.

"Thank you Beca. For apologizing…though it's not really necessary." Chris said with a smile towards the brunette. Beca looked at him like a confused raccoon (it was the most appropriate analogy, with all that smudged eyeliner) for a second, before giving Chloe a glare.

"See?! He said apologizing wasn't even necessary!" she said.

"To me, it is!" Chloe answered back with furious eyes. "You've been rude, Beca!"

"I was only being concern!" Beca gulped. "I meant cautious! Damn autocorrect."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that this is a verbal conversation?"

Chris could only bite his knuckle to hide his amusement between the banter of the two girls. If he was indeed their big brother and it isn't zombie apocalypse, he would've gotten popcorn now. But sadly no. He'd rather shut up than be on the receiving end of the knives that's being thrown by their eyes. On the duration of their never-ending banter that mostly, Chris couldn't understand, he finished his food – stood up, then proceed to clean his plate. Leaving the two to their business and going to his room.

"I'm just gonna be in my room, if you girls need me." He said, looking at the still going on discussion, and seems like none of what he said was even heard. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he went upstairs hoping that by the time he goes down, the two have already settled.

Beca wasn't really angry – it's more like annoyed, if she was being honest. Here she was, being all concern – no, not concern but **cautious** – of Chris. And the guy understood her point. She doesn't get why Chloe have to be such a bitch about her attitude towards Chris. So, maybe – she admits that slapping a piece of bacon was sort of exaggerated on her part – _Oh that poor piece of bacon_ , Beca thought. Poisoned or not, that's still bacon.

That's why, just to get Chloe off her back she agreed on apologizing to Chris – even she still has a point.

"Why are you so damn bossy, Beale?" Beca said, her breakfast mid-touched before their ruckus began once more. It didn't even register in their minds that Chris had gone upstairs. "Don't you remember that little proposal you gave me earlier?"

"Yes I know that Beca, but don't you understand that that's between us? This thing we're discussing is about your attitude towards Chris!" Chloe defended.

"What's your deal with him anyway? Do you have like a crush on him?" Beca asked, without having any control with her tongue. Chloe leaned back on her chair and stared at the brunette with a scoff while Beca hardened her face but was slapping herself inwardly. _Where did_ _ **that**_ _come from?_

They both had a staring contest for a while longer than they would have expected. Beca clenched her jaw, staying strong on the stare down but had this annoying voice at the back of her head that she just can't ignore. The thought of Chloe and Chris is something that doesn't register beautifully in her mind and doesn't digest well in her stomach. With each passing second that Chloe just stares at her and doesn't answer the question, made Beca think that Chloe did have a crush on the guy. She snapped on that thought by standing up and walking away.

Chloe furrowed her brows as she saw the brunette leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out." The brunette said without turning around. "I need some air." She said as she took her rifle leaning by the doorway then left Chloe alone in the dining area. Chloe was a little bit worried that the brunette about going out by herself, but she was annoyed as well so she didn't stop her. That question came out of God knows where inside Beca's mind and Chloe wasn't able to answer because she couldn't believe how unbelievably stubborn the brunette is – and with the way her thoughts are! Just because she defends Chris from Beca's rude attitude does not mean she already has a crush on him. That's too petty. And she knew Beca's smarter than that kind of reasoning, but there's gotta be something why that came out. And that's what Chloe needs to find out.

Beca grumbled, making little stomping steps as she walks away from the house, the thought of their situation being in a zombie apocalypse past through her thoughts because her mind is filled with the possibility of Chloe having a crush on Chris.

It's too petty, she knows it. But her stubborn nature made it too difficult to just let the thought go.

Imagine, those being all lovey-dovey giving each other's goo-goo eyes and it makes her sick to her core. Plus, she doesn't have any intention at all on being a third-wheel, especially on a zombie apocalypse. Also, Chris looks like an old geezer so it made her cringe at the thought.

She looks around, and it seems than she has been walking for long time without her realizing since she's far from the houses and is in front of the local supermarket. She saw the parking space quite empty, with a few cars parked with distance from each other. She looks over her shoulder and shrugged that she might as well make her trip progressive by getting a few supplies. _Looting time_ , she thought.

When she entered the premises, she took notice of the surroundings first. It was empty, but with the lights open although the air conditions aren't.

 ** _Zombie Apocalypse Note: Always, and always be aware of your surroundings especially when you're entering new grounds._**

This wasn't really new grounds per se, because she's been here a couple of times with her mom and dad. Most of the time, with her mom – _her mom_. She wonders how that woman is. Shaking that thought out of her head, Beca held the rifle at ready – ready to shoot anything that could possibly be a threat to her, but cautiously because

 ** _Zombie Apocalypse Note: Try to be as silent as possible because noise attracts zombies._**

Her steps on the white linoleum was light as she made it to be. Eyes darting from end to end of the columns in the market, searching for any signs of movement, she silently walked to the entry way but those steel bars that rotates are blocking and it irritated her because those things are noisy as hell, plus she's too small to attempt on climbing over. So, opting for a second way on how to enter is through the cash register. That way was easier because it's open.

The supermarket was quite a mess. Some of the products are strewn on the floor, some product shelves are tumbled on the floor. Possibly, this was caused by the people in panic when the outbreak of zombies began. Not wasting another second, she head on to the aisle she needed to be, the rifle still at pointing ready.

She grabbed a basket instead of the cart, because it's less noise with just carrying a basket than pushing a squeaking cart. She went to the biscuits and crackers section, the drinks section – and grabbed a couple of water bottles – who cares for juices and flavored drinks? They should keep themselves as hydrated and healthy as possible. And she took more needed supplies, as long as she can still carry the basket that was starting to get heavy. So far so good, since she's been quiet the most time and there aren't any signs of something attacking her.

Finally she opted for the cereals section. When she arrived, she looked for her favorite cereal but gulped when she saw that it was on the top shelf. The top shelf that she was too small (hate to admit) to reach up for. _Dammit, why do they ever have such high shelves?_ But she really wants that cereal, and she's too stubborn to just let it go. She looked around for assurance that she's not being watched, or just because before climbing the shelves. Slowly but surely, she reach for each level and let her step foot step on it, making sure it's sturdy and she won't fall off. She was finally able to reach the top, and her hand on the big box of cereal, and all that's left to do was go down peacefully.

But it's not always that peaceful, isn't it?

Beca's eyes widened when she missed a step, and her panic made her grab anything to hold on to – making her knock the cereal boxes off of the top shelf. When she saw them falling, her eyes widened in horror and tried to save them making her fall from the shelves completely and knocking **even more** boxes of cereal. The reality hits her when the loud crash of boxes sounded off the floor along with her own groan. Many more boxes followed, burying her on the floor. She sat immediately, creating another noise as the boxes toppled, looking around being alert. She stood up immediately, puts the cereal box on the basket, carries her rifle and slung it securely on her shoulder and was now ready to run, when she heard it.

A **growl** , few lazy steps, and a gnawing of jaw. Her eyes widened even more and her heart started to beat wildly on her chest. She was glued to the ground, making an attempt that if she didn't move then maybe she wouldn't get noticed by the zombie. But it was too late. She turned around, and saw not one, but **three** hungry-looking zombies all wearing blood-stained white aprons. Possibly ex-workers at the local supermarket.

"Oh shit" was the only thing she could say.

* * *

Chloe was worried now. It already has been an hour and a half since Beca left the house. She's been pacing around the living room, thinking of what she can do. Her annoyance of the brunette has dissipated and she was now filled with guilt and worry. She admits that maybe she has been a little exaggerating when she scolded the brunette about her rudeness towards Chris, but after thinking about it in Beca's point of view – she did have a point. Chloe planned to apologize to the brunette when she comes back, but it was almost noon and the thought of Beca being alone in a zombie-filled environment scared Chloe. Her thoughts then brought her to the worst case scenario – _what if Beca gets attacked by a zombie and I'm not there to help her?!_

Minutes later, she heard steps coming down the stairs and went there to see Chris holding on to the railings, helping himself to get down step by step despise his wounded leg.

"Chris!" Chloe called, running towards the bottom of the stairs as Chris continues to go down. He looks at the worried face of the redhead and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Chloe?"

"Beca's gone." Chloe said then bit her lip in anxiety, "She left earlier and it's already been two hours, she hasn't come back. I'm worried." She said, the thoughts lingering in her mind making her tremble in fear.

This made Chris hurry up on going down the stairs, but his busted leg is making it hard that he looks like a decapitated penguin walking down. If the situation wasn't serious, Chloe would've laughed discreetly at how silly he looks like. "Do you have a gun?" Chris asked when he reached the bottom.

"I…I don't know if my father does." Chloe said. "I only have Beca's steel ruler in my room." Chloe said, biting her lip again. "What should we do, Chris?"

"We look for her, of course." Chris said. "The look on your face suggest that really." He chuckled a bit, remembering the strange feeling about what Chloe and Beca has. "Now, go get the ruler, and if you can look for your father's gun – that would be great."

"Don't you have a gun, Chris?" Chloe asked, quite confused as to why Chris was telling her to look for her father's gun. "Since you're a police and all."

"I do." Chris said, pulling it from his behind. "But don't you need a gun too?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows in realization, "Oh okay. I get it now." She nodded her head before heading upstairs to retrieve Beca's ruler and to look for her father's gun. For only a few minutes, Chloe was able to find her father's 6mm silver pistol complete with silencer and 2 sets of mags. She showed them to Chris and he was impressed.

"Your father likes to shoot?" he asks with a smile, admiring the silver gun.

"Yeah, he shoots at the firing range somewhere in town. This is licensed by the way, just to clear that up." Chloe said as she put it on its holster she put around her waist. "He sometimes bring me to let me practice, so I know a few basic shooting skills." She added, while putting the last set of mag on its place.

"Let's go." She said, and they took off with one goal in mind – to find Beca, and to save her from any trouble she's probably in.

* * *

Beca's puffing and she's tiring out, but these zombies don't know how to quit. She's been running around the supermarket, but they follow her everywhere she goes and now she's stuck on a zombie-loop chase. She can't think of how to get rid of these guys without them catching up to her. She could shot them with her rifle, but it'll noisy and that'll cause just more zombies to pop up, and it'll be a huge pain in the ass.

But then she noticed one thing – they follow her trail **always**. They don't go round making shortcuts, so maybe she has a chance of making these idiots have a taste of her fury. So, she started to plan. Looking around, she saw the cold cuts section, _perfect_ , she thought. She ran over there and prepared herself, looking back at the three gross zombies.

"Just a thought though" she said to the zombies. "Why do you guys chase the hell out of me, when you're already surrounded by food?" she asked, and saw how the zombies were getting closer now. She took three large pieces of pig meat and held firmly on it. "I mean, do I really look **that** delicious to you guys?" The growl and snarl the zombies gave her sent a chill down her spine, but she kept her ground. "Look, I am not for tasting." She said, taking a few steps back as the zombies crept closer, "and I have no intention of letting you guys eat me." She said, before running past the zombies while hitting them with the leg meat then she took off. Two zombies fell on the floor and rummaged on the meat thrown at them while the other zombie growled and followed Beca.

Beca ran as fast as she could ever be, going back to the aisle where she left her basket and carried it towards the entrance. She exited through the cash register – only, it wasn't the same cash register she entered in, so putting the basket on the table, she lifts herself above the mini gate it has. She was already on the other side, but her right foot got caught up to something so now she's struggling to set herself free. Looking over her shoulder she noticed that one zombie has followed her and wasn't at all happy. Panic strides in as she shakes her right leg to lose her foot from the gate, but it was no use. Sweat trickled on the side of her face. _This is not how I pictured myself on dying_ she said to herself.

The zombie was now only a few feet away, and Beca's heart could be seen pumping on her chest.

"Oh please dear God, don't let it eat me." She muttered.

The zombie was now on the cash register next to where she was. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate but still hoping for some miracle to happen. She was breathing loudly now. Trying to imagine how the zombie will rip her flesh from her leg, how painful it would, how she would turn into one of them, and how she'll look like a stupid zombie got caught up in the gate.

But then she noticed that she wasn't feeling any pain. She opened one eye, and looked at where the zombie used to be – but it was gone. Confused, she strained her neck and saw the zombie lying on the floor, gunshot wound on the side of its head.

"Beca!"

Beca turns her head, and she can't lie – that would be the happiest she could ever be, when she saw Chloe running to her, Chris following behind. She couldn't speak out of trauma at the moment, but she really was happy seeing the redhead, and the guy of course.

"Beca I was worried sick!" Chloe said as she engulfed Beca in a bear hug, the brunette could only hug back sluggishly. Chloe pulled away and saw two terrified blue eyes looking at her, and Beca seemed to be shaking. "I'm glad you're safe." Chloe helped Beca get off her foot from the hook of the gate and Chris took the basket from the table of the cash register.

"H-how did you guys find me here?" Beca asked, her voice little and shy, but shaking. But the feeling of Chloe's arm around her shoulder made her feel safe. Secured.

"This was the first place we saw when we reached town, we needed to be sure, so we checked." Chloe said.

"And, h-how did you guys kill the zombie? I saw a gunshot, but I didn't hear a sound." Beca asked back. Then she heard Chris chuckle beside her.

"Thanks to Chloe's shooting skills, and her gun's silencer." Chris said with a smile, that made Beca turn her head towards Chloe so fast.

"You were the one who shot that zombie?" She asked with wide eyes, and only got a nod for a response. "And you were only by the entrance?!" she asked again.

"I was surprised too. Never did I think that Chloe was a sharp shooter." Chris voiced out, amusement in his voice. "It's just wasn't in her aura."

The rest of the walk home was quiet. By the time they arrived, Beca stood by the door and face the redhead and Chris, fidgeting with her hands and her left foot taping nervously on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I'm sorry for being rude" she looked at Chris, who only sported an understanding smile, "I'm sorry for being stubborn" she looked at Chloe, who was looking back at her with an unreadable expression, "and I'm sorry for being an idiot." She bows her head. "I thought I was done for earlier, but I realized that I need you both for me to survive. From now on, I won't be an ass and leave just when I feel to. I hope you guys can forgive me."

It was quiet for a few seconds, and Beca didn't dare to look up to see the two people looking at her because she's sure that she'll tear up because she's being all sappy right now. Well, when you're on the verge of death, you'll really feel like your life flashes before you and certain regrets come along, making you feel even more horrible. The only thing in your mind is to just "live" or "survive".

Beca was once again in the arms of Chloe, and warmth made Beca blush as red as a tomato. The feeling of being held in Chloe's arms is like being surrounded by your comfort blanket, and all she wanted was to just snuggle closer to Chloe's body.

Chloe's head laid on her shoulder as she Beca's body squeezed just a bit.

"It's okay Becas. I'm sorry too." Chloe said. Then Beca hugged her back just as much.

Chris standing quite awkwardly on the side looked at the two, feeling that strange feeling once again. And to him, whatever that is – it's beautiful.

There are a lot of scenarios that a zombie apocalypse could give. There's the gruesome cannibalistic murdering of humans by zombies, there's the hardship survival of the only people – possibly the only ones left – in the face of civilization, and many others that depicts survival, end of the world, and total doom of humanity. But the sight of two friends hugging each other, because of the life they don't want to lose is something Chris likes to cherish. It's those moments that make you want to live even more.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hello everyone!_

 _I'm sorry for putting this up a little bit late, but now this is done I can now move the story on its next stage. To where and how? That's for you guys to wait! Lol._

 _Thank you for the fave, follows and for still reading this story! Don't forget to review!_

 _Tumblr: **capleton27**_

 _Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 ** _"This is a call for any more survivors out there. J. Val Enterprise along with the US Army is welcoming survivors. We are still looking for survivors the best way we can. So if you're hearing this, hopefully you'll find your way safely towards here at Atlanta, Georgia. Food and shelter would be provided generously. Hope you survive. God Bless America."_**

He squeezed the portable radio in his hand as a crack was heard, indicating the end of the message. Then he held the radio with both of his hands as he held it up against his forehead. He's currently in Illinois, and he has been quite disoriented from the last couple of days since the outbreak started.

It was raining. Hard. And he was even lucky to find a deserted, zombie-free shelter where he could sleep almost comfortably. Although with the way things are now, he doubts that he will still have a sleep that would be considered as "comfortable".

Lee Anderson was just an ordinary man; was an ordinary father – way before all of this started, and then his life changed forever. Here he was, in a room where the electricity is out – his only light coming from the moonlight that was entering through the window, while the harsh sound of big droplets of rain crashes on the roof and the pavement outside.

He was quite disoriented, but was still cautious and has high survival instincts. He was glad he found the radio at a dead policeman's body – but wasn't glad about the policeman. It was the only thing he's holding on to right now, and with that – there's only one goal in his mind.

 _Get to the safe zone to survive._

He slumped lazily against the wall as he laid the radio on the floor next to him and his things, and then stared at the opened window. Right then, he knew he had to get his head straight, to live and to survive for him and for his loved ones. His loved ones whom he had lost.

With one last sigh, he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep with the determination of going to Atlanta being the only thing in his mind.

* * *

It has already been a few days, and the three survivors didn't even noticed it – being distracted on stacking up supplies, or zombie hunting – not for them to eat the living dead, of course, but killing zombies proved to let off some steam and it gained them some entertainment and training ground. Chris has been a bit distant for a few days now, he talks less and goes out more often despite his busted leg that was still healing from the gunshot he caught from his cowardice of a partner. This silent attitude he was showing was starting to get to Beca and her survival instincts were surging up. Her ridiculous thoughts of _"maybe Chris really_ _ **is**_ _a psycho and was now planning how to get rid of her and Chloe"_ , or that _"maybe he's half-human and half-zombie and he was now in the calm before the storm of his cannibalistic nature gets the better of him and eats them while they're asleep"_.

Beca shook her head as the hairs of her skin stood on end with that horrible thought. She let out a breath that created a small puff of smoke in the cold night air while she was standing in the balcony of Chloe's room.

"Hey, you okay?" Chloe emerged from the room and rested her elbows on the flat surface of the balcony railing, her head turned towards Beca and was supporting a calm worried look on her face. Beca didn't dare look back at the redhead because amidst the horrible thoughts about Chris, she still has these thoughts about Chloe and it was still messing up with her brain – not to mention how Chloe looked with her hair down in perfect waves, warm stylish sweater with its sleeves reached the mid of her hand as she was holding a cup of hot chocolate that created a smooth smoke wafting in the air as the sweet aroma enters Beca's senses, and those freakishly gorgeous eyes of Chloe looking at her, burning a hole at the side of her head. She closed her eyes tight to get rid of the thoughts, because this is not the time to gush about her friend.

It was still quiet from both ends, and they were just staring out on to the roofs of the houses that surrounds the whole place, and the quiet street in front of the house. It was quite calming though, and if they were in a different situation – like, no zombie apocalypse – the scenario would've depicted as romantic.

"Chris has been awfully quiet for the past days." Beca sighed, licking her lips to take the dryness out. She waited for a response from the redhead that seemed forever, although it doesn't hurt to be a little more patient now.

"Yeah" Chloe let out a sigh, still holding the cup of hot chocolate that was cooling down every minute it stayed being untouched. "I guess this" she gestured to the air "everything that's happening is just sinking down on him."

Which probably made a lot more sense than the thoughts she was creating in that wild mind of hers, Beca scolds herself. She has already established that Chris is a trustworthy guy, so why think bad of him again? Beca guesses, she really just have trust issues – and that it's like Statue of Liberty-high because she spent years building that on her own. She finally looked at Chloe who now has an unreadable look on her face, staring down either on the cup or the streetlights that were warming her features in the night.

"You might want to drink that, before it gets too cold." Beca gestured to the now, probably, cold chocolate drink still wrapped by Chloe's hands. The redhead looked at it, as if she forgot she was holding it until now. She let out a chuckle and sniffed – she got a slight cold caused by the chill of the night wind.

"I actually made it for you." Chloe said giving the cup to Beca. They were now facing each other, and when their eyes met they stood still and silent once again. Way back, when Beca's dark orbs create a bee line towards Chloe's light ones, the feeling burning inside her was hate, betrayal, disappointment, pain, and maybe every negative adjective word there is. But now, at this moment it was as if those very words, and maybe everything in her vocabulary were erased in her memory. For the first time, those light blue eyes made her speechless. She got no reason to create a snark comment, or witty phrase, or a sarcastic line. It literally took her breath away. The only thing she could do – was blink. Blink away the sting in her eyes by the long moment of not blinking.

But the toll of blinking, caused the gaze to break. So the moment was over.

Chloe turned her face away and looked back down at the street – still the now cold cup of chocolate, was held towards the brunette who was rubbing her eyes. She clamped her lips to stop the smile that was beginning to appear. Because she felt something – something with the way Beca looked at her mere seconds ago, and she knew Beca felt it too. It was something warm, and fuzzy, and cuddly, and it's like a mark have been made somewhere deep inside their minds, and soul, and heart.

She felt the cup taken from her hands, a little too quickly for her liking, but the cold brush of their fingers would have to be enough for now. She looked at Beca who was now drinking the chocolate drink and making a face and commenting how cold it had gotten but letting it pass because she appreciates the thought of Chloe making her a drink. Chloe shook her head in amusement, a closed grin on her lips pertaining how absolutely adorable Beca is to her eyes. That cute scrunch of Beca's little red tinged nose because of the cool air, and the way she held the cup between her hands as she took a cute sip on the drink. Everything, all of it – was precious in Chloe's eyes. She be damned, but she knew then she's crushing on the brunette.

"I have an idea."

Beca looked down at Chloe after she tapped the bottom of the cup towards her mouth, holding it upside down to make sure every drop of her chocolate drink was consumed. Her tongue slipped at the corner of her mouth to lick the chocolate taste that made Chloe blush for a second.

"What is it?" Beca questioned, a curious look on her face after wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Do we still have those marshmallows?"

"Uhh, yeah – yeah, I think so. Why?" Beca answered, simply intrigued by Chloe sudden fascinations with their supplies of marshmallows. And she started to get suspicious and narrowed her eyes when Chloe's grin began to grow. "What's your evil plan, Beale?"

"It's not evil" Chloe answered, her wide grin still in place, "I think we need a break. From all of this. We need a refresher. A recreation. A **retreat**!" Her eyes got bigger each time she says her point, and if those wasn't so pretty, Beca would've been terrified. "Go call Chris and meet me at the backyard in fifteen minutes." Chloe said, her tone excited before dashing out of the balcony, leaving Beca with an empty cup and a confused head.

* * *

Sitting down at the side of his bed, Chris lifted his head back with an inhale as his eyes were closed and then slowly released the air the same time he opened his eyes. He looked at the plain ceiling of his room, it having the cool glow based on the light from the moon outside his window, the light in his room turned off.

He knew in himself that he has been a little off for a few days. And he knew that the two girls who are with him under the roof of this house he's staying, has noticed his off demeanor. But he couldn't really help it, could he? A few days ago, Beca was almost eaten by a hungry merciless zombie. And the few days after that, they have been killing zombie left and right around the neighborhood.

Needless to say, it has taken a toll on him. Because after every kill, his mind goes off to be reminded him about his little sister – Claire. Before the breakout of this madness, he was living with Claire, and Alice. Alice was an odd girl, but she and Claire were pretty close since they did spend a lot of time together in the house while Chris was out in work. On the day of the breakout, Chris was called for work and when he got home to check up on the girls, they were gone. He didn't have any contact from them ever since, and he is on a mission to find them, but well – since he got shot, he's nowhere close in accomplishing that mission. He was stuck with two high school girls who have more issues with themselves than the apocalypse, but he cares for them to be honest. He feels that he's responsible for Beca and Chloe's wellbeing. And if he failed being a big brother to Claire, then he won't take this chance of being a big brother for Beca and Chloe for granted. As for Claire and Alice, he could only hope for the both of them alive and well.

A couple of faint knocks on the door were heard a few minutes later, Chris only stared at the door.

"Chris? You awake, man?" It was Beca, despite the muffled voice, was on the other side of the door. Chris stood up carefully, balancing himself on his healing leg and on his good leg.

"Yeah, I'll be right out in a sec" he called out, before taking another deep breath and releasing it to control his nerves. He didn't know why, but a part of himself was scared to show his vulnerability to Beca. Beca, the tough girl who pointed a rifle at him on the first day they met – at first he really was terrified of her, but admired her ability to be so tough in this life they were now in. And despite of all the attitude Beca has shown him in the first hours and days they were together, he knew Beca was just looking out for Chloe. He smiled at the thought. He was again reminded by Claire and Alice. A redhead and a brunette. And somehow, he could see the similarity of how close they were like how Beca and Chloe are, aside from the minor back and forth banters and fights. "Chris?" he heard Beca once again, and he snapped himself out from his daze.

"Coming" he walked towards the door and opened it to see Beca standing awkwardly in front of his door with both of her hands inside the side pockets of her jacket. "What's the matter?" he asked the brunette girl.

"Uhm, Chloe asked me to call you to meet her in the backyard." Beca said timidly, swaying from one foot to another.

"Did something happen?" He asked, sudden worry laced on his tone.

Beca shook her head no. "She just got this, uhm" she furrowed her eyebrows "Idea, of us having a break I guess. But I really don't have any idea what's got into her head. So, uh, let's go?" she said.

Chris thought for moment, before breaking into a small smile and nodded her head. Beca returned an awkward smile for a second, and they quietly headed towards the backyard. While walking down the hallway towards the stairs, Beca broke the silence since the question in her mind has been eating her off.

"So, uhm, are you, like, okay?" Beca asked, not taking her eyes away from her shoes as she keeps on walking. Chris though, looked at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing much" she shrugged "It's just that I noticed you've been down for a while now" Beca continued as they went down the stairs, and turned a corner to enter the kitchen towards the backyard.

"I'm fine, Beca. My mind's just pretty occupied these past couple of days." Before they head towards the door to the backyard, Chris turned his body towards Beca as Beca turned to him. "But thanks for asking." They took a moment to smile at each other before they went outside to see a bonfire and a giddy Chloe standing by it with four large bags of marshmallows hugged by her arms.

"Hey you guys! Welcome to bonfire night!" Chloe greeted, and was met with two pairs of quirked eyebrows. "I figured we all need this – something a bit normal than the whole apocalypse thing, and nothing makes a good evening without a bonfire, a couple of sticks, some delicious smores, and blankets to keep us warm." She said, a bright smile on her face.

Without further ado, they all sat around the bonfire, one bag of marshmallow each and stick – the fourth bag was an extra and was put aside. Beca looked at Chloe, catching her eye and they shared a warm smile. Neither of the two knew that Chris was looking at them, wearing a smile on his own, and at that moment – he knew what was that _something_ he sensed between the two.

"So Chris, what's your story?" Beca asked a little teasing tone edged in her voice "You know, like apart from having the worst partner in your history of serving the country?" she said that earned her a laugh from Chris and Chloe.

"Yeah, Chris. Let's start with where you lived." Chloe added.

Chris shifted his eyes between the two teenagers, contemplating at first if he should tell them things about him, but then again he's got nothing to lose if he should share.

"I lived in LA" he simply answered.

"Oh my god, you lived in LA?!" Beca shrieked; her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. Los Angeles has been her dream city ever since middle school. She believed that LA has been the center of all forms of art, music – everything. So the fact that she's talking to one of the "LA People" was like a start struck moment for her. Like a fan seeing their celebrity crush in the flesh.

"Yeah, I lived there with my sister, Claire and her friend Alice." He made a sad smile, despite Beca's amusingly sparkling eyes and smile.

"Wait, where are they? Claire and Alice, I mean." Chloe asked, worried and already has a hint what could be the possible answer for that. She saw him stiffened and fiddled with his roasting stick, the smore on it barely hanging. She turned her head towards Beca, who has gone solemn from her LA-high and was now expressing a sad (but ridiculously cute) pout on her face.

"We were actually separated when the outbreak happened. We were all at home watching the news, and then I was called in for work. I told them both to stay indoors and lock every door and window." He paused. Staring at him expectantly, Chloe and Beca waited patiently for Chris to continue his story. "I was really conflicted about leaving them, but…I-my work was also important to me. Oh, how wrong I was about it." He made a bitter laugh, shaking his head and rubbed his left eye – probably trying to wipe the tears forming.

"What happened to them?" Beca asked quietly.

"I returned home as early as I could, reasoning with my boss that my family needs me – all of us really. Everyone in the police department has a family to save...to protect. He eventually let us go, and so we left. But when I came home…" his voice cracked at the end, the sniffed and straightened himself up, trying his best to not show himself crumbling into a crying mess in front of the two girls. "…and-and they were gone. Claire and Alice were gone. The only thing I'm thankful for was that I saw that the house was clean, so they weren't attacked by a zombie for sure. And some of the bags were gone, so they must have left the house and ran for the safe zone…."

"Wait – so there **is** a safe zone?" Beca said, before she felt a hand on her arm. She looked at it and saw Chloe giving her a look.

"There were safe zones placed each state. I was supposed to be assigned here in Atlanta, but then our helicopter got attacked, and we were all separated and then I came crawling to you guys." He said. "I never got the chance to made contact with Claire or Alice since then, and I swore to myself that I would search for them, but with this busted leg…I won't be able to. Hell I don't even know where to start, to begin with." He bowed his head, his smore was now melting when it fell on the grassy ground.

Silence took over the three as the sound of the fire crackling became the source of music.

"We'll help you"

Chris looked up as well as Beca and they both turned to Chloe who was sporting a determined look on her face.

"What?" he muttered.

"You heard me, Beca and I will help you look for Claire and Alice." she said, "But we have to go to that safe zone first. You know where that is, right?"

"Uhm, not the exact location. But it's called J. Val Enterprise, it's this huge company that lend their facilities to the US Army to be made a safe zone." Chris informed, and was received by a smile from Chloe.

"Great! Enterprise is like, only fifteen kilometers from here. We're close!" Chloe sounded so optimistic, like this was the greatest idea she has ever had in her existence.

"Well, how are we going to get there? It's not like we could just drive there without encountering a zombie in our faces." Beca the ever-sarcastic cutie pie of all time, just gained a smile from Chloe.

"We could drive there. I just have to get my car from school. I left it there last time."

"Are you out of your mind? Last time we were in there, we almost got killed by our detention teacher! The place must be filled by zombies right now." Beca argued.

"Am I hearing a chicken Beca? If we survived that school, we could do it again – let alone take my car from the parking lot and getting the hell out of there before any zombie could get to us. Besides, we've been practicing on killing zombies for a while now. I think we should put it to good use, now that we have solid plan." Chloe defended.

"Alright fine." Beca grumbled as she sported another cute pout and crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm driving. You two be the guns." Chloe opened her mouth, about to protest when Beca pointed a finger at her while an eyebrow was raised, "Don't even start to argue about it Beale. Me driving was a **demand**." She smirked as it dawned on the redhead about their deal, and rolled her eyes then nodded her head.

"Great then. We pack tonight, then we head for your school first thing in the morning." Chris clapped his hands together and rubbed them, the smile returning on his face. "Thank you, you two. Like, really – it means a lot to me." He looked at them, sincere written all over his face. "And if I failed to protect my sister and Alice, this time I wouldn't fail on protecting you two – even if it's the last thing I would do." He said, and he received grateful smiles from the two. Yup, even from Beca.

And that's saying something.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Next day came and it's like a scene from a horror movie. Only this time, it's real.

The sky was bloody orange, and there are crows flying and crying in groups.

Okay, maybe latter part was a little bit exaggerated – but Beca, Chloe, and Chris was vigilant about their surroundings on the way to the school grounds. The plan is: Go get Chloe's car, and head straight for the safe zone in J. Val Enterprises that's, apparently, more or less 15 km away.

Chris was carrying the biggest pack, filled with supplies and a handgun. Chloe was carrying 2 9mm hand guns. And Beca was carrying his father's rifle and her trusty steel ruler.

It didn't took long before they encountered a few zombies ahead. And they obliterated the hungry undead bodies in no time, blasting their heads to pieces. Oops, kind of graphic on that one.

Soon enough, they did arrive at Barden High just before lunch time, and they would've stopped for a quick bite if it weren't for the zombies who wants _them_ to be their lunch. They scurried towards the parking lot behind the school building along with the school yard – where the football team and cheer squad team always do their trainings – and Chloe managed to spot her car in the middle…only thing is, it's the only car in the parking lot.

And…

There were _tons_ of zombies scampering the whole lot.

How the hell are they going to get past these zombies towards her car without getting bitten?

"Shit." Chloe stopped Beca and Chris, as they hid behind the bleachers. Beca and Chris furrowed their eyebrows in Chloe's swearing, and true enough when they saw the situation they'll be in a few minutes, "shit" can be a bit underrated.

"What do we do now?" Beca hushed, right now time and zombies are their enemies…if they don't think fast, the zombies would eventually hear or smell them, and they'll be literally lunch food in no time.

"We have to distract them, somehow." Chloe said, looking around the area.

"If only we can drive them away by noise…so they'll all run away, and we can get to the car." Beca said.

"I can go to the school building and make something up at the cafeteria. Once the zombies run away, you guys get to the car, and meet me by the entrance." Chloe said, which elicited a protest grunt from Beca.

"No way in hell am I going to let you go there alone. I'll go with you." Beca said, but rolled her eyes at herself inwardly because…talk about being subtle, am I right? She might've seen a slight curve on the corners of Chloe's lips, but she's not sure.

"Well I can't let you guys go there as zombies run after you. I'll come with you guys." Chris said, only to get a hushed "no!" from the two teenagers in front of him.

"If we all go there, we'll die before we'll be able to get to the car. We need one who'll drive the car to be ready to go at the school entrance." Beca said.

Chris sighed but nodded, "Alright, I'll drive the car…since I won't be able to run that fast anyways, with this busted leg I have."

"Correct." Beca muttered. "Alright, so your signal is once the noise is made and the zombies run away from the lot, you go speed to the car and we'll meet you at the entrance." She laid out.

"Copy on that." He nodded.

"Here's the keys." Chloe gave Chris the keys, her fist tightly closed so it wouldn't dangle and create noise.

"Be careful, you two." He said, before Beca and Chloe scamper away towards the school building, and he stationed himself well-hidden and gets ready to run towards the vehicle.

Beca and Chloe managed to arrive in the cafeteria without encountering a zombie, fortunately. They headed towards the kitchen area where kitchen wares were placed carefully in steel shelves. And where the kitchen is, there's probably food so they scavenged for food supplies as well, making the most out of their time. Once they were done getting what they can, they looked around for possible things that could make a great distraction for the zombies.

"We could use the aluminum foil and stick it in oven toaster?" Chloe suggested, that made Beca looked at her in a _wtf?_ expression.

"You're planning to blow this place up? That's your _plan_?" Beca asked worried, her eyebrows raised. "We won't be able to get out of here unburied if that's what you're planning to do."

"Well what do you have in mind, genius?" Chloe asked.

"We can just push these shelves…it'll be too much noise, and we don't need to blow the whole school, plus we'll be out of here once the zombies arrive." Beca said, matter-of-factly.

After thinking about it, Chloe nodded. "You're right. That was stupid of me." She laughed.

Beca grinned and Chloe pushed her by the shoulder.

"Ready?" Chloe asked, positioning themselves to push the first shelf full of kitchen wares, down.

"Ready."

Chris was waiting patiently, eyeing the zombies with his full attention just in case something noticed him right there and he needs to run the fuck away as much as possible for his life. But to be honest, he was starting to get worried, because Beca and Chloe has been gone for about 15 minutes, and he's –

 ** _CLANG! BANG! CRASH!_**

 _What the fuck?!_

On that same moment, zombies began rushing like tidal wave of hungry marathon runners wanting to get to the finish line first. He looked at the mob that is zombies before snapping out of his trance to run towards Chloe's car and wait for the girls at the school entrance.

He was smiling while skipping towards the car, glad that the plan was going smoothly so far. The distraction totally worked, and all he needs to do is get themselves out of there.

And just like all situations in life, just as you think everything is going good, going great…life just gets behind you and bite you in the ass. In this case, Chris will _literally_ bite him – not only in the ass, but his whole body for sure – because a few zombies noticed him limping towards the car, and so they were running towards him. Chris saw them and hurried his pace towards the car.

"Shit!" he said through gritted teeth.

Thank heavens the car's lock is just a push of a button because if he not, he wouldn't be able to insert the key into the door lock and he'll die the most painful way possible.

When he reached Chloe's car, he got inside and locked the doors. The zombies hitting the door window with a thump, and the few others that came along with it circling around the car, banging on the windows. Chris started the engine and stepping on the gas with pure force, causing the zombies to fly off the vehicle. He didn't waste any more time and headed straight for the school entrance.

He parked in front of the school entrance and readied his gun.

"Come on, girls." He said under his breath, hoping he'll see them there.

It was too much great of a distraction that even them couldn't react fast. Not until they heard the grumble of dead feet running towards them, and the grunts and groans of the hungry zombies wanting to munch on them.

"Fuck, let's go!" Beca shouted grabbing Chloe's wrist and leading them away from the cafeteria. They were running towards the entrance, which is just a hallway away from them, but the amount of zombies running after them – and how fast they were going with – is just bizarre, so Chloe was attempting to fire a few zombies just so they wouldn't be touched.

A hand was able to grab Chloe's ankle.

"SHIT!" she shouted, that caused Beca to look back and saw that a zombie caught Chloe's ankle. "Die mother fucker!" Chloe shouted before shooting the hand off her feet. The grumble of what seems like a hundred zombies coming after them almost caught up with Chloe, but then Beca was shooting them off with her rifle.

"Chloe, get to the car!" she shouted. "I'll hold them off!"

"Oh no, you won't! We're getting out of here together!" Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and ran all the way towards the entrance.

They saw Chris opening the door for them from the driver's seat, "Hurry!" he yells.

And as they got in, in that split second they closed the car door a zombie smack its head against the window.

"Go! Go! Go!" Beca said, and Chris drove off.

As they were gaining distance from the school, seeing the zombies that were left behind, the noise of adrenaline dies down and their rugged breaths could be heard inside the car.

"That…was…aMAZING you guys!" Chris gushed, his hands secured around the steering wheel. "I mean, I was starting to get worried because you two were staying for quite a while, but then I heard that crash!"

Beca and Chloe looks at each other, their breaths slowing down, not really listening to what Chris is rambling about.

"…and I had a bit of action myself, when a few zombies came running after me because they saw me! And then…"

Beca and Chloe looks down to their hands, as realization sinks in that their hands were now intertwined with each other. Still is. And if they're going to be honest, neither wanted to let go right now.

"…and all that matters is we're alive and safe. Am I right, girls?" Chris said. Looking through the rearview mirror and seeing that the two girls sitting behind him is looking at each other as if he's not even there. And by then, he knew that the two didn't hear a single thing he said. He knew that they were having a _moment_. A moment of realization about what's been going on between the two of them. That thing that he has already noticed ever since he met those two.

Something this world could never take away from them. Something that these two girls will be able to hold on to as long as they're alive in these god forsaken times.

And that something, is _love_.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hey guys. I know, I know. I suck. I'm sorry. _

_Tbh, this series was supposed to be just like a quick 5-shot...but then a number of ideas exploded in my brain and now I'm back tracking on how I'll align it properly so it can have a solid plot line._

 _Anyway, as you all know me - all of my fics aren't beta'd so if there's someone out there willing to be my Beta, PLEASE message me! :)_

 _You can go message me through Tumblr as well: **queer-queen-cc**_

 _Hoping to talk to any of you guys soon!_

 _love,_

 _CC_


End file.
